Hilda: Into The Hildaverse - Act 1 (Collaboration)
by FusionBlueCore
Summary: After the Events of Red Eyed Troll, things should've gone completely normal for the blue haired adventurer. However, Hilda's in for a surprise unlike anything she's seen, and it seems like things are gonna get a bit more crazy
1. A New Beginning

_This is a fanwork based on Netflix's Hilda, we do not claim any ownership _

_This work uses characters and elements inspired by Netflix's Hilda, Detroit: Become Human, Sonic Unleashed, Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse, and Shin Megami Tensei._

_And last but not least, Wood Giant Hilda is being used with consent from her creator, imDONHI on Reddit, as well as Randall with consent from his creator, Rhombus (Hilda-fanblog on Tumblr)_

_**Before you begin reading, it is strongly suggested that you read through the following fanfictions, as this work is based on all of them!**_

_**Hilda and the Deerfox Curse - By FusionBlueCore**_

_**Hilda and the Eversing Mirror - By FusionBlueCore & Newgame+ LD**_

_**Hilda & Hilbert and the Red-Eyed Troll - By FusionBlueCore & Newgame+ LD**_

_**Remorse of an Adventurer - By D.D. Danger (DaringDanger)**_

_**Shadow over Trolberg (Only up to the end of chapter 15) - By D.D. Danger (DaringDanger)**_

_**A Lilliputian Perspective - By Miss Lovelin**_

_**Angelves - By Miss Lovelin**_

_**Ghost In the Mirror - By ride-on-the-woff-side**_

_**Once you've read through all of them, you may continue past this point.**_

HILDA: INTO THE HILDAVERSE

ACT ONE

By: Newgame+LD, FusionBlueCore, Miss Lovelin, DiscordedEdd, Daring D.D. Danger, SkySeeker, Engie, and Ride On The Woff Side

I: A New Beginning

**Hilda's Home**

**Day 1: 9:13 AM**

"... How about: Hi! My name is Hilda, a girl that enjoys adventure. Though I'm sure you all know the rest. I met an elf named Alfur, encountered a giant, said giant stomped on our house. Then my mum moved us to Trolberg, I meet Frida and David, and we encountered many different things. From Vittra, to the Marra, ghosts, the Tide Mice, a lost clan of elves, a Lindworm, and a barghest… named Jellybean." Hilda monologued to the fourth wall before being interrupted by Johanna, who was in a hurry to not be late for the Sparrow Scout meeting.

"Hilda, It's getting late, time to go!" Her mum called.

"Oh, I still haven't found my boots!"

"You're certain you've looked in your room?"

"Yes I have, mum!"

"Hurry up, Hilda, we're going to be late!"

Hilda started looking in some drawers, looking for her red boots.

"Look, Hilda. Just grab your gray boots, okay? We don't have time to look for your red ones."

"Fine," Hilda groaned as she went to her room to put on her grey boots.

"Come on, let's go."

It's been about a week since the second battle for Trolberg. There have been no sightings of any Red-Eyed Trolls since. Things have mostly returned to normal. But knowing my luck, and past experiences, that's going to change very soon.

We were tasked by Raven Leader to clean up another section of the park for a second chance at the Friend of the Park badge. We made a deal with the Vittra to avoid their territory, and we were off.

**Near the wall**

**Day 1: 10:57 AM**

[David and Frida enter]

It wasn't as much of a mess as last time, and it sure didn't smell as bad. We proceeded to clean the area up, occasionally checking for Vittra out of caution.

"This time, it seems like we can finish this project!" Frida said.

"I think so too, we haven't been bothered by the Vittra since we started this project more than an hour a—" David was interrupted by a small crash near the wall.

"_Guys, I think there's something in the bushes."_ Hilda was suddenly interrupted again by a little voice squeaking from the bushes, calling for help. "Help me! I'm stuck!"

"That voice sounds a little like you," David then pointed at Hilda.

"A voice like mine?" Hilda asked.

"David, did you eat too many Jorts this morning?" Frida asked.

"_...Maybe..."_

"Let me check the bush,"

Frida said.

"Where am I? Raven? Alfur? ...Mum?" A familiar sounding voice called from inside the bush. David looked back, watching Hilda follow with Frida in tow.

"What is it?" Frida asked.

Frida had some clippers and began carefully trimming the bush. She began to see what it was. "An elf? Here?"

[Mysterious Elf enters]

"An elf?" Hilda asked to Frida. "Is it one from the Lost Clan?"

"No. Certainly not hairy enough..." Frida trailed off on further inspection.

"The elf has… blue hair!?" Frida eventually came to a conclusion. "Hilda! This elf looks just like you! But how?!"

"An elf with blue hair? Let me see!" Hilda screamed to Frida while running to the bush the elf was stuck in.

"What's happening? Why is there another me? Why are you all so big? What did I-" The elf's eyes were already filling with tears when she realized her situation. Her hair was tangled with thorns.

"Um… I don't really know. Is that actually another Hilda?" David inquired.

"Well, it looks like... yeah, she could definitely be another Hilda," Frida said to David, her voice quavering with uncertainty.

"But how?" David retorted. "For all we know, she could just be a regular elf that's a fan of Hilda."

"That... would be Alfur, David," the elf interjected. Her eyes brightened when she referred to Alfur, looking back down at her handless arms and giving herself a hug.

"I stand corrected," David said.

"How did you get here?" Hilda asked the elf.

"I don't know… I just remember a portal, a kinda vortex thing, appearing above me and sucking me in," the elf responded. "I'm supposed to be human again now. I don't understand… I got everything I needed. I had to drink all this nasty stuff, and-"

"What do you mean you're supposed to be human now? Weren't you born like that?" Hilda asked her elf self.

"No…" the girl shakes her head, growing more confused by the second. "I used to look just like you. _I'm _Hilda."

[Mysterious Elf now known as 'Elf Hilda']

"Wait... So your name is _also _Hilda?!" Hilda asked her. "I mean… Hilbert is one thing, but… _oh, my, god..._"

I was obviously startled- there was another me, but in an elf form. I never thought something like this could even exist, even considering that I live in a place where magical creatures are common knowledge. If Forest Giants, Trolls, Lindworms, and alternate versions of you were already crazy, imagine your own self staring back at you, but a completely different species.

While I was working for the badge, elf me was in my ear, like what Alfur would have done if he were with me right now. I couldn't stop thinking about her: why is she an elf? Why does she look so much like me? And most importantly: _How is she here, and why? Was she even telling the truth?_

I finally mustered up a reply.

"You can come with me, Frida, and David after we finish this. Is that fine for you… Hilda?"

_Since_ _I wanted to know about her, and why she looks so much like me, I was still impressed her name was also Hilda... was she really another alternate version of me or something?_

The elf nodded back. She looked dizzy, like she was going to faint at any moment. I held onto her, knowing I couldn't let that happen to myself… that is, if she was an alternate me.

**Day 1: 7:52 PM  
Hilda's House**

_As soon as I got home, I rushed to my room, got everyone in, and locked it, so if I needed, I had the time to hide the little elf-me, whatever I should call her._

"Is the coast clear?" Hilda asked.

"I think it is," Frida responded.

"Great! You're free to come out now."

_The elf me peers out from under a blanket on my bed, shivering slightly as she looks around at the familiar room._

"Everything here looks the same… but this can't be my home."

"Well, yeah. This definitely isn't _your_ home, but it's most likely exactly the same thing."

"Can I see her, Hilda?" David asked.

"Sure," Hilda replied to David while handing him elf Hilda.

"Tell me again. You just remember a port-" Hilda stopped talking as the clock door opened.

[Alfur enters]

"Hilda, I heard voices. Is someone here with you?" a quiet voice asked. "Oh, hi, David, Frida!" Another elf waves to them in greeting.

"Um, hi, Alfur," David says.

Elf Hilda's eyes brighten when she sees Alfur, though she quickly remembers that this Alfur was not the one she knew. She tries to hide again, slipping back under the blanket.

"Hilda, if my eyes don't deceive me, who was that?" Alfur asked, alerted to the source of the tiny voice.

"Ummm… nobody! I think it's just the wind!" Hilda was obviously lying.

"Hilda... the window is closed," Alfur said unenthusiastically.

"Oh. Touché."

"Can you explain, Hilda?"

"Well, okay… we were given a second chance to get the Friend Of The Park badge, since the first time, the Vittra ruined everything the first time we tried to get it. We were doing what we were supposed to do for the badge, but David heard something in the bushes. When we got close to look at what was in the bushes, it turned out that an elf was stuck there. It was an elf that looked and sounded exactly like me," Hilda explained.

"An elf that looks exactly like you?" Alfur's ears prick up with interest.

"But how?"

"Everyone here has the same question- we don't know, either." Hilda shakes her head.

The elf Hilda looked close to tears staring up at Alfur. Understandably enough, it made him feel uncomfortable.

_I don't know how Mum would react to this new elf… Maybe I should try to convince everyone to not tell anything to Mum. All I hope now is that I don't have to meet any more alternate versions of me or something. But, knowing my luck, it will certainly end up as I hoped it wouldn't be._

_They heard a knock at the door. "Hilda, you in here?" A voice called. It was Johanna._

"Oh god, hide her, David!" said Hilda quietly. "Umm… Yes, mum, I'm right here!"

"But where?!" David responded to Hilda in a really nervous tone.

"Is someone else in there, Hilda?" Johanna said, concerned.

"I will do it!" Frida said, while taking away the elf from David abruptly, making elf Hilda scream very loudly.

"Hilda!?" Johanna calls again. "Please open the door!"

"Don't worry mum, I just fell. Wait a minute! I'm… um, changing my clothes! So just a minute!" Hilda said to Johanna, trying to make time to hide the elf Hilda.

"What for?"

"I… uhh… for sleeping more comfortably!"

"_Wait… aren't your friends in there?"_

_...Mum just pulled a checkmate. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! ...Wait a minute…_

"_Uh… we're having a… sleepover! Surprise surprise. D-don't worry. David and Frida aren't looking."_

"Hilda, I believe and support you on many occasions, but this is not one of them. Please unlock the door."

_Well, I don't know what to do anymore, so here I go… I hope they hid her already._

"No trace of her?" said Hilda in the lowest tone she could.

_David flashed a thumbs up._

"Great."

"One…" Johanna warned.

"Okay mum, got it!"

Hilda unlocked the door quickly.

[Johanna enters]

"Okay, what are you hiding from me this time?" Johanna began, with a smile on her face and narrowed eyes.

"Uh… nothing, mum!"

"_Ha! Classic Hilda," Johanna responded "I know you have hidden something from me again, like you normally do."_

_Well… I'm doomed._

"Well… you ready for a surprise?"

"Oh, come on, Hilda. After Hilbert, the upside down Trolberg, and that redhead, I doubt anything can surprise me now," Johanna scoffed.

"Hilbert? Upside down Trolberg?" A tiny voice blurted out. It was muffled, but of course, it sounded exactly like Hilda.

_OH. SHE BLEW HER OWN COVER. I'M DEFINITELY DOOMED NOW!_

"_What in the world was th-?"_

_A loud thunk sound came from behind the bathroom door behind Johanna. Curiously, she peeked behind the door and turned the light on. Her eyes widened upon noticing another figure with Hilda's likeness, but it seemed like the Deerfox form she saw months ago._

[Familiar Deerfox enters]

"_Uh… what just happened?" The Deerfox-human hybrid said._

_Johanna screamed and fell on her back. She had fainted._

"What in the actual WORLD?!" Hilda shouted, checking over her mother nervously.

"Is she okay!?" David asked. He was scared Johanna may have had some sort of heart attack.

"Let me check her, Hilda," Frida said, trying to calm her friend down.

"Okay…"

"She's fine, just unconscious. That must have been the scare of her life."

"Thank goodness."

"Who are you?" Frida asked the Deerfox hybrid.

"_Are you kidding, Frida? I'm Hilda," _Deerfox Hilda insisted.

[Familiar Deerfox now known as 'Deerfox Hilda']

"WHAT!?" Hilda shouted.

_I can't believe it, there's now a third Hilda! I thought two Hildas were enough, but now three!? ...I can only thank her because Mum didn't see the elf version of me completely, so I suppose this can be seen as a victory! Well, at least for now, until she wakes up._

"So, what are we gonna do with these extra Hildas, exactly?" Frida began.

"I don't know, Frida," Hilda replied. "It's as if we were talking in the void, but this time in the real world," she explained, looking at her Deerfox self in the real world for the first time.

"Uh, guys? I need to leave right now. This is too weird and it's too late. Until tomorrow, I suppose." David backs away towards the front door. Frida reluctantly follows him.

"Yeah... Same here. Bye, Hilda. Uh… Hildas."

[David and Frida exit]

"Goodbye, guys," Hilda sighs while slowly waving to them. "I'll take care of everything, I guess," she remarked under her breath with indignation.

"Y-you're the Hilda that talked to me in my dreams?!" Hilda asks the deerfox version of her. She was close to going through a mental breakdown. She didn't know what to do with two more Hildas, not to mention they weren't even human. "Oh my god, I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Elf Hilda scurries through the hall, jumping on her human self's shoulder.

"We'll figure everything out. There must be some kind of reason as to why these alternate Hildas are showing up. I just wish I could still be human, because being an elf is extremely… _inconvenient."_

"Well, that at least makes me feel a little better. Thanks for that," Hilda said, slightly relieved. "So, let's continue. You only remember a portal opening above you?" inquired Hilda to the elf while putting her down on her desk.

"Yes… it was a few weeks after Alfur, Raven and I found the cure. I was alone in my room drawing when the portal appeared… I think. I didn't understand why it just brought me near the city wall, but then I saw you, and then it came to me immediately that something was really wrong, I was an elf again."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything else?"

"Well, my Alfur told me he'd be right back and left the room a few moments before the portal appeared. He's going to worry about me."

"Wow, he must be really worried right now. It's been hours."

[Johanna exits]

The elf turns her back from her human self, gazing up at the clock.

"Don't remind me…"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

_God, what have I done?!_

"Umm… Bit of a big reaction there. It's okay," the little elf smiles and makes her way down from the desk and onto the floor with grace and ease, similar to how Alfur would have done it.

"I just don't like hurting him like that… it wasn't even intentional, but still."

"I think we should get some sleep. I need time to think about this situation," Hilda said to both the Elf Hilda and Deerfox Hilda.

Elf Hilda nods. She warily looks up at the clock house on the shelf, sighing before curling up under the desk instead, trying to make a "comfortable" bed from the dust bunnies.

"You know what? I'm going to be nice with you. You can take the whole bed if you want," Hilda suggested to Elf Hilda.

"What? No, no. I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I'm too small for the bed now, anyway!" Elf Hilda laughs nervously.

"No, it's better for you to sleep in the bed. It's better and comfier for you. Unless you _want_ to sleep in the desk filled with dust."

Elf Hilda sighs as she climbs onto the bed, breathing heavily as it felt like trekking a mountain to her.

"We… share it, then. I'm very little, so you can have most of it."

"Are you really sure? I could probably crush you or something."

The elf girl crawls onto the pillow, nuzzling into a corner of the pillowcase.

"Positive."

"Okay. So, where are _you_ going to slee- oh." Hilda was about to ask her Deerfox self where was she was going to sleep, but she _was_ already sleeping on the floor in a manner much like Twig.

"Well, nevermind."

Hilda stretches, ready to sleep.

"Good nigh-" Hilda blinks, "wait, _WHAT ABOUT MUM?!_" She jumped from the bed, looking for her mother, but she notices her mum isn't there anymore.

"Huh?!" Hilda was beginning to worry. But to make sure, she checked her mother's room. The door was locked.

_That's weird. Mum never locks her door. Why start now?_

_...It's probably that she's really scared about what happened earlier and wants some time to recuperate. _

"Eh, whatever," Hilda murmured. Yawning, she heads back to her bedroom.

"What a day..."

**Day 1: 2:34 AM**

**Trolberg Graveyard**

The night winds blew across the dry grass. Bells could be heard tolling in the old steeple nearby. Near an empty patch of grass, an otherworldly glow came from below. Then, a tiny, translucent arm rose from below the surface, surrounded by a white glow. The small creature had soon crawled out, panting heavily upon escaping what they thought was a grave.

"_Well, that was horrifying, to say the least," _the small creature said softly to themselves. The being was, of course, tiny, clad in red attire. Sharp ears, white skin or possibly fur, literal sticks for legs and such. Though, they seemed.. eerily pale.

Actually, their entire form had been slightly tinted a light blue. Their limbs faded to white, and a bright ghastly aura surrounded them. Lastly, they were mostly transparent.

The being got up, and brushed themselves off, and looked around. "_Wow, transported to a graveyard. Whatever sent me here must have a __**great**_ _sense of humor," _the small figure says, voice dripping with sarcasm. They scoff, crossing their arms.

Judging by the voice, and other features, they did seem to be male. A young one, at that. He came to the realization he was completely alone, unless another ghost happened to rise from their grave for whatever reason, which was very uncommon. He sighs, hanging his head. "_Oh, great, completely alone," _he mutters sarcastically. Despite this elven apparition's attitude, you could see the anxiety in his beady little eyes.

The small spirit curled up into a ball, just sadly waiting for the morning to come.

To Be Continued


	2. Doppelgangers Everywhere

II: Doppelgangers Everywhere

**Day 1: 5:58 AM**

**Hilda's Room**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Elf Hilda, Deerfox Hilda]

"Hey, Hilda, wake up! Wake up!" Elf Hilda shouts at her human self.

"What...?" Hilda gets out of bed to see what is happening. "Why exactly are you waking me at this hour?" Hilda groaned.

"I heard something," Elf Hilda replies, "I'm going to-"

Alfur opens up the clock door, looking visibly panicked. "Guys! Guys!"

"Hey, Alfur, is something wrong?" Hilda said, rubbing her eyes, "I hope this is important. You woke me up at the best part of my dream."

"It is important! There's another _ME_ in here!"

"Wait, what?!" Hilda ran towards the clock.

Elf Hilda peeks into the little doorway too. You could practically see little hearts in her eyes when she sees the other Alfur. "...Dad?"

"Dad!?" Everyone else echoes in confusion.

[Adoptive Dad Alfur enters]

The other Alfur stood up slowly, his eyes falling on the smaller elf before him. "Hilda?!" There wasn't even an exchange of words before he scoops her up and hugs her tightly like he was never going to let go. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"...So, you're from her world, I take it?" Hilda asked.

"What do you mean 'her world'?" New Alfur lifts the smaller elf off the ground. Elf Hilda presses her face against his.

"That's what we think is going on. It's why there's two of us here," Alfur said to his new counterpart.

"I was returning to Hilda's room, but I noticed Hilda was gone and this portal like thing was in her place. Knowing Hilda, I figured bizarre rips in space time would be up her alley, so I jumped through it, too. I have to protect Hilda," New Alfur explains, "and in this circumstance, I think it's more important than ever."

"Portals. That's what the others have said, too. We're going to have to do some research in the morning," Alfur said.

"Why are you an elf again, Hilda?" Elf Hilda shrugged. The new Alfur looked around for an answer, but clearly none of the Alfurs or Hildas had it. Eventually, everyone settled back into bed.

When the clock struck 6 AM, a mirror on the wall began rippling. A voice called out from behind it. "Hey, Hilda. Could you let me in?"

"Oh! Hi, Hilbert. Yeah, wait a moment." Hilda got out of bed and walked to the mirror.

"Who's that?" Elf Hilda hides behind her Alfur warily.

"Oh, uh… he's just a friend."

"I wish I knew what was happening," the other Alfur whispers to Elf Hilda.

"We'll figure it out together," she leans against him, "I missed you so much…"

"Hold on to something, everyone," Hilda instructed.

Hilda put her hand on the rippling mirror. It suddenly turned into a blinding light, and a gust of wind began blowing towards the mirror. Moments later, a blue haired boy flew out of the mirror, but then struck a three point landing. A blue Deerfox followed soon after.

[Hilbert and Leaf enter]

"Whoo! I've been working on that one," Hilbert said, proud of his mirror jumping skill.

"Hey, Hilbert, looks like you've been getting the hang of it!" Hilda said to Hilbert.

"Uh, hi. Hilda, you look really tired," Hilbert says.

"_YOU DON'T SAY!"_

"Also, it looks like you have some unexpected guests," Hilbert began. "Why do they look so similar to you? A Deerfox you and… an Elf you?" He peered around, pointing at each Hilda.

"It's a long story, I can explain." Hilda put her hand on her forehead as she explained about the portals and each doppelganger. As Hilda explained, Twig and Hilbert's Deerfox Leaf began playfully frolicking with each other. "...since that, some alternative version of me started appearing, starting from the elf me," Hilda finished explaining all that happened to Hilbert.

_**Meanwhile...**_

_**Trolberg Graveyard**_

_**Day 2: 6:02 AM**_

[Ghost Elf enters]

It seemed that the elven apparition had gone unconscious during his wait for the morning. He suddenly jolted awake, his ears flattened. He looked around, yep the surroundings were still the same. He got up, brushing himself off again. He thought he should look for his blue-haired friend. He walked out the area full of gravestones, soon arriving back in the bustling city. The spirit walked along the sidewalk, arms folded behind his back. As he walked, he quietly sang a song to himself.

_**Hilda's Home**_

**Day 2: 6:07 AM**

Eventually, the spirit arrives at said friend's house. Given he can float, he lifts himself up to where his friend could see him at eye level. Trying to control his 'body' and become tangible, he knocks on the front door.

"_Hello?" _He inquires, an echoey touch to his voice. He didn't expect much of an answer though, considering Hilda usually didn't wake up this early. Hilda hears the knock. Considering the time, she was understandably confused. Mum wasn't usually up at this hour- unless it was a school day.

"I think there's someone at the door. I'll be right back." Why is someone knocking at the door so early? Hilda thought. Hilda opens the door, looking down to see… another _elf?_

Hilda closes the door quickly as she notices that the new guest was another Alfur, but... different.

"What on earth is going on there, Hilda?" Hilbert inquired, noticeably calmer about the situation.

"_Uhh… Nothing, Hilbert, there's nothing to see here, ha, ha..." _Hilda was really nervous at this point.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHY IS THERE NOW AN ALFUR... THAT FLOATS!?_

"_Um, did I do something wrong...?" _The ghostly variant of Alfur inquires nervously. He just sighs, hanging his head in guilt and shame despite being completely innocent. He thought he did something bad. Hilda opens the door really slowly. It creaks as it swings ajar.

"Who are you...?" Hilda said nervously. She knew who was in the doorway, but she was terrified regardless of what she was seeing.

"_It's me, Alfur, of course," _the apparition replies, understandably confused.

[Ghost Elf now known as Ghost Alfur]

Elf Hilda was trying to make sense of this, starting to tremble.

"Let me guess, you came from a portal, right?" Hilda asks, a bit tired of this story now.

"_I think so.. explains why I was suddenly in the graveyard when I was just writing a few reports," _he responds.

"Wait, so you're dea-" Hilda blinks and noticing Alfur was pale_._ "Wait, so you're a ghost?!"

"Of course, I was stabbed in the abdomen by a sewing needle, remember? I think you told me about uh.. seeing my body before it, well, disappeared… at least to you." He looked quite nervous, was he in a different world?

"_Stabbed by a needle? That sounds horrible!" Hilbert muttered, stepping backward._

_"Okay, so there's three of me now, and one died gruesomely," _the other Alfur spoke to himself, while trying to calm Elf Hilda down, but wasn't feeling too comfortable himself. "I've... really got to stop stealing marshmallows before bed. These are weird dreams." Elf Hilda was crying too much to hear him.

"I don't remember seeing your body like that. I have another Alf- WAIT!" Then Hilda finally realized; these Hildas and Alfurs are likely not of this dimension- which would explain the portals and their circumstances for being here...

"SO EVERYONE IS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!" Hilda screamed.

Hilbert was startled by Hilda's outburst.

The ghost Alfur was about to speak, but his big brother senses told him that some variant of his 'little sister' was crying. He starts to panic, fear and anxiety in his eyes. He needed to find the crying Hilda. He flew too fast and instead of going around the normal Hilda, simply went right through her. Oops.

_Did he just... phase through me? _It felt startlingly cold to Hilda. She shudders. _NEVER MIND THAT. I NEED TO MAKE A CALL RIGHT NOW! _Hilda went to the phone, dialing both David and Frida.

The apparition soon arrives in the blue-haired child's room, looking around for the source of the crying. His eyes gaze upon Hilda's elven variant, gaining more panic as he abruptly stops flying and falls to the ground, hard. He ignores the impact from the fall and gets up, shaking his head a bit before trying to think of a way to approach Elf Hilda without scaring her any more than she already was. Elf Hilda's Alfur winces as his noticeably younger, much more _unfortunate _self falls down. He didn't even think ghosts could do that. The elven Hilda still clung to him, so he tries to calm her again.

"He's not going to hurt you. It's just… another me. Lot younger, though. And a ghost, but-"

"It's not that. He's dead! I don't want any of you to have died!"

"O-oh dear.. I swear, I'm fine! It's.. it's not like I can die again, right?" The apparition says nervously.

"Why did that happen to you?" Elf Hilda asks. "Who did it!? You're too wonderful for that to happen to you!"

Elf Hilda's Alfur flushes red as he scoffs to himself.

"A-ah, uh, well-" The ghost blushes heavily as well. "I.. I'm not as good as you think, but, uh, thanks.." He probably had less self-esteem than the other Alfurs, given he had only said this in reply. Elf Hilda was obviously not pleased with that response, but began calming down.

"I forgot how I looked when I was a teenager," The new Alfur comments, letting Elf Hilda sit on his shoulders, "though frankly, I tried to forget those years…"

Hilda opens the door, and closes it as soon as she gets into the room. "David and Frida are coming, but it might take awhile- it's really early right now."

"Oh, good! I haven't seen them for a while now," Hilbert responded.

"Uhm.. alright. I just hope they won't react badly to seeing me," Ghost Alfur replied. Deerfox Hilda was just waking up.

"It's Deerfox Hilda," said Hilbert to the hybrid.

"Uh, bark bark?" She tried to fool Hilbert.

"Look, I've already experienced what you are experiencing right now. I know you don't talk like that," Hilbert said flatly.

"Ok," she replies nonchalantly.

The ghastly Alfur was very tempted to use baby-talk because of Deerfox Hilda, but he chose to stay silent. Though a little "_uwu" _slipped out while he was trying to hide his snickering. He immediately covered his mouth, "_Frick, sorry!"_

"Dad, you were an obnoxious teenager," Elf Hilda jokingly remarks to her Alfur, who doesn't reply.

"Yes, that does wonders to my already low self-esteem," The ghostly elven teenager mutters.

"You're forgetting something," Elf Hilda's Alfur looks down at the smaller elf in question.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," she says quickly, "_please don't haunt me for that_."

"I'm too much of a fraidy-cat to ever haunt someone, don't worry," He's not holding back with the insults toward himself. "I'd especially be hesitant haunting what I believe to be my little sister." Elf Hilda pouts at this response, her face turning red.

"But your Hilda is not here right now," she murmurs, her voice muffled by her tiny scarf. "If I have an Alfur dad and an Alfur big brother that's also a ghost, this family is already weird enough as it is."

"Wow, you didn't sleep enough last night and it shows," her Alfur says sarcastically. The elven girl just uses his lap as a pillow while still looking annoyed. As sunlight began to shine into the window, Deerfox Hilda reached for it as soon as she could.

"Great, I will now become human again!" she said in a joyful tone. Her paw hands were now exposed to the sunlight. She expected the fur to begin burning off on all sides of her, but the only thing she saw was a slight shedding and her antlers barely retracting an inch. "Huh?" The hybrid girl was intrigued. She wasn't turning back into a human, even though the sunlight was hitting her face. "I'm supposed to be turning human now. That's odd."

"Yay! I'm not going to be cursed alone!" Elf Hilda hyperactively jumps around.

"Heck." Deerfox Hilda crosses her arms

"Hey, watch your language!" The ghostly elf jokingly exclaimed.

"Force me, I dare you."

"Don't make me possess you." He wasn't being serious, but it was a bizarre threat. Elf Hilda gives the ghost a skeptical look. None of the other Hildas were this relentlessly sassy. One would not be able to tell where that came from. Maybe she's still angry about her curse coming back. "Um, actually, never mind. The last time I tried to possess my Hilda, she yeeted me out of her body. No, seriously, she yelled '_YEET!'_ as her soul violently threw me out of her body and across the room. It was an accident, she didn't mean to yeet me that hard, but it was unpleasant nonetheless," the ghost explains. "I guess that's just what I deserved." He shrugs.

Both of the other Alfurs are baffled by this counterpart's bizarre language, glancing towards each other for an explanation that wouldn't ever be given.

"... You really ought to stop that," Elf Hilda says bluntly, "insulting yourself like that is not helping you, nor is it _not _getting on my nerves. I don't even know what a "yeet" is or how your Hilda came across it, but a world where Alfur is dead does not sound like a good one."

"_Ah, uh, apologies. Being hard on myself is kind of a bad habit of mine.." _The ghost hangs his head in shame.

"You shouldn't be. Every Alfur is a good Alfur." Elf Hilda pricks up her ears. "Wait, did you hear that?"

[Tired Hilda enters]

"What?!" Outside the doorway a bag of Jorts hit the floor, in front of another human Hilda clad in her pajamas. "I need to stop eating Jorts before bed," she said.

"Are you a human me, not cursed or anything?" Hilda asked her new clone.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"How are we going to tell these two apart now?" Hilbert asked.

"That one has duller blue hair," points out Elf Hilda.

"Call me _real_ Hilda," says the pajama clad Hilda. Both human Hildas are now staring each other down, the tension in the room growing.

"For your information, I am the real Hilda," Hilda said to the one in pajamas.

"Nope, I am the real Hilda," Pajama Hilda responded.

"No, I am the real Hilda!"

"You're wrong! _I _am the real Hilda!"

"Then who's the _real _Hilda?" Hilbert said.

"I am!" both Hildas say.

Ghost Alfur was utterly shocked and confused. Yes, he knew that it was apparently a common occurrence for different versions of his friends to appear here now, though this version of Hilda seemed to be.. a tad aggressive.

"And, you look even more tired!" Elf Hilda comments to the new Hilda. It wasn't long before another portal appeared, though this one seemed different. It emanated bizarre light in all directions before yet another Alfur came forth, revealing he was the source. Unlike the others, he was clad in white and wore no hat, aside from the fact that he was glowing.

[Angel Alfur Enters]

"Hilda," he says quietly. He sounds like he's going to cry. The portal disappears when he no longer has a use for it, and large, white and fluffy angel wings unfold from his back before he touches the ground, a bright golden halo appearing over his head. Elf Hilda is absolutely dazzled. The angel Alfur keeps his eyes on the newest Hilda. "What happened to you!?" He flies closer to her, starting to visibly panic. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again! Ever!"

"Who the heck are you?" Hilda asked the Angelf. The Angelf freezes when he hears Hilda's voice- but not from the one he was talking to.

"You know who I am. You cannot hide anything from-" he turns around to see all of the other copies of Hilda. He suddenly looks like all energy was drained from his body in one moment. "...Me…? I believe I am not in the correct place. Nor am I in an adequate state of mind, so I heartily apologize for that." He scans the room in search of his own specific Hilda, but figures she isn't there. It takes him a moment to let it sink in.

"What… are you doing?" Hilbert asked.

"None of you have the mark. But you are all Hilda. Simultaneously. I am... deeply confused." The angel Alfur was visibly anxious.

"You look like Alfur, but I don't know if you really _are _Alfur," the tired Hilda says.

"Of course I look like Alfur," the angel replies, "I _am_ Alfur, your guardian Angel…._f. _You don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember you, because I have never seen you before ever in my life really."

"Alternate universes are bizarre, huh?" Elf Hilda's Alfur starts nervously.

"Another me…? Oh. I used my power without thinking." The angel flies back to the newest Hilda, "the only thing on my mind was the desire to save you. The grief I sensed was overwhelming and I had to find it. I can't just let Hilda suffer, even if she is not _my _Hilda."

"I don't need to be saved. Unless _you can bring my mother back to life._" Tired Hilda said the words so easily, yet the other Hildas collectively gasped.

"Oh… her mum…? Oh no..." Elf Hilda mutters quietly, eyes wide.

"You might not know what Angelves are for," the angel Alfur answers calmly, putting his arms over her hands in a familiar, loving kind of way, "I'd say that I could help you a lot... if you allowed me to, that is. I apologize- I might have the capability, but I can't revive your mother. That's against heaven's laws. The best I can do is ease your pain."

"...And?"

"_And _I already have extensive knowledge regarding you. You might not be my Hilda, but you're still Hilda." He smiles warmly before it fades into a more serious expression. "You've been suffering for so long... If you need any help, you need only just ask. I am at your service."

"HE'S SO… PRETTY!" Elf Hilda starts petting the angel's wings. He smiles at her.

"I didn't know there were… Earth elves," he comments, "or other versions of me. Though… I can probably expect a lot more surprises in this alternate reality."

Elf Hilda squeals. "I'm actually cursed!"

The ghostly Alfur was just shaken. Completely speechless. He almost starts to look even paler than usual. As a teen, he could be considered more introverted than any of his alternate versions, so if this place got any more crowded, he'd probably be more emotionally drained than normal.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance then! I would never have thought I'd be talking to myself, or... more than _one_ Hilda." Angel Alfur is clearly stressed and still confused under his plastered smile. The apparition would say something, as he'd most likely understand the Angelf's stress (given his unfortunate anxiety disorder) though, he decided to stay silent as he wouldn't want to just call the Angel out for hiding his true feelings.

"So, you-" the angel notices the ghost, slightly alarmed.

"Oh, hello! I didn't see you-"

The closer he comes to his alternate self, the more it dawns on him that this version of him was actually a ghost. He's still smiling, but his eyes look blanked out. One could see him mentally doing math equations.

"_Please don't exorcise me-" _The apparition starts in fear. The blank expression of the angel is immediately replaced with a look of paternal concern, especially upon noticing his ghostly self looked much younger than he'd expected.

"What…? No, no, no, of course not! It's just that… you're a wandering spirit, and you're also… technically me! It's just my job, to… you know, take the souls… up there…" Ghost Alfur almost starts to cry.

"But.. I don't want to leave my little sister behind.. she's probably worried sick because I'm not even in her universe right now, imagine how she'd feel if I was dragged into the afterlife! Actually, she wouldn't even know!" He starts to stutter a bit, fumbling with his words as he grows more panicked. "If- if I, I disappeared forever without her noticing, well, sh-she'd be so sad! she was already quite shaken when seeing my.. body.. Imagine how she'd feel if I disappeared on her again!"

"Relax!" Angel Alfur is panicking just as much now, "I'm not going to take you anywhere! It would be a little odd taking myself up there anyway- you're going to make me cry, too- please don't-" his eyes fill with glowing tears that float upwards and evaporate. "I understand your plight, you have nothing to worry about."

The apparition's eyes were already clouded with tears before the angel could stop him. The fact that there were, to him, lots of other people around him was also a contributing factor to his already high levels of stress. The angel hugs his younger self in silence, still crying as well.

_6 AM,_ _almost 7,_ _and we're already witnessing an Alfur pity party_, Elf Hilda thinks to herself. Looking up, she sees that her Alfur is crying, too. _Oh, come on! _

The ghost wipes off his tears, sniffling a bit.

"_Sorry about that.. I just... tend to get quite sad when the thought of leaving my Hilda behind pops into my head."_

"I _also _love my Hilda! But she gets into so much danger daily that if I even leave her for ten minutes—" Angel Alfur blinks in realization. "Oh, lord have mercy on her. If I don't have enough power to go back to my world, I pray the other Angelves watch over her in my place." He glances around.

"Because now... I have _double_ the Hildas to look after. _I thought just one was scary…"_

A knock came from the door.

"Oh, I think Frida and David are here. _Act natural." Hilda tensed up as she walked to the door. It could have been her friends, but it could easily have been her mum. _Hilda opened the door for her friends. "Oh hi, Frida and David!"

[David and Frida enter]

"Hi Hilda, how was the Elf you last night?" Frida asked. Suddenly, David had a mortified look on his face.

"David, what's wrong?" In response to Hilda's question he just pointed directly at the tired Hilda on the couch eating Jorts. "I said, act natural!" Hilda yelled.

"This _is_ my natural," responded Tired Hilda. Hilda facepalmed before turning to her friends.

"Is that another Hilda?!" Frida shouted.

"It… gets weirder." Hilda lead her friends past Tired Hilda, down to her room. Angel Alfur stays close to Tired Hilda. Frida and David wouldn't have been able to see him, anyway.

"Why do I see a light floating?" David asks to Hilda.

"Only Hilda and the other… _mes _can see me clearly in the mortal realm," Angel Alfur smiles nervously, "because I was assigned to Hilda and we are linked together. Did… did I forget to mention that?" Hilda opened her door for Frida and David.

"Here's other Alfur and Ghost Alfur. Angel Alfur already explained that you can't see him. And no-" she glances at the angel, "you did not mention that."

"Dad~" Elf Hilda reiterates. Her Alfur waves to David and Frida. They began to hear sounds in Johanna's room. Hilda gasped loudly. There was very little time to hide everyone.

"Everyone, hide!" David started herding the alternate Hildas and Alfurs.

"I'll get the one on the couch!" Frida moved with haste, leaving Hilbert and Hilda to greet Mum. Angel Alfur stays invisible, trying to help out Frida and David. Elf Hilda jumped as high as she could, leaving her Alfur behind, and landing in Hilda's hair. Her Alfur waves goodbye to her before hiding somewhere else. Deerfox Hilda grabs a blanket and hides herself in Hilda's bedroom. _Okay, everyone already hid. Great! _Hilda wanted to make sure Elf Hilda was well hidden in her hair. Hilda starts to fiddle her head until she finally finds her. The little elf tried to give a thumbs up to Hilda, but since she didn't have hands, she nodded back to Hilda. Seconds later… the door opened, and Johanna came out to see Hilda standing there.

"Oh, good morning Hilda," she began. "You're up early. Is Hilbert here?"

"Oh yeah, Mum. He came to say hi."

"Hi, Mum!" Hilbert greeted.

_All right, it looks like Mum has forgotten about what had happened last night or she thought it was a dream. I hope she won't question about it._

"So, Hilda. Could you tell me what happened last night?"

_And… speak of the devil…_

"So," Hilda starts shakily, "you were sleeping, and… " Suddenly, she was interrupted.

"Mum!" Tired Hilda sprinted into the hall, dragging Frida with her, and she hugged Johanna. Johanna looked at her daughter, and then to the messy haired duplicate of her daughter. Angel Alfur watches, not sure whether to be happy for her or concerned. A little bit of both. Elf Hilda wipes away a few stray tears. A universe where her mum died and a universe where Alfur died were not ones she wanted to live in, and she felt bad for her alternate selves that had to.

"...Hilda, who is she?" Johanna was concerned.

"...I, uhh…"

"W… we can explain… it's a long story." Hilbert began...

_Meanwhile in the Huldrawood, another new face was waking up._

**Huldrawood - Camp Sparrow**

**Day 2: 6:43 AM**

[Resembles Frida]

_I looked at my hands, then down at my body. Why was I at the campground in my pajamas? _I looked up at the dawning sky.

"I hope this isn't another nightmare demon." My voice filled the empty space around me. This campground should still be destroyed from the Black Hound attack. Time to head for the city. Hoo, boy… this is gonna be a long walk. The new girl continued into the morning mist, soon arriving into the suburban area. After a long time of walking, she eventually came across Hilda's apartment. She noticed Johanna's car parked nearby.

"Something's not right," she muttered, shortly before cautiously entering the building.

To Be Continued


	3. There's Just No End To It

Chapter III: There's just no end to it!

**Day 2: 7:01 AM **

**Hilda's Apartment - Main Room**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, David, Frida, Johanna, Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, Tired Hilda, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Angelf Alfur]

"To begin, we found this elf here yesterday trapped inside a bush. She says that she, too, is Hilda. And she looks exactly like me." Hilda took Elf Hilda out of her hair, showing her to Johanna; and continued to explain how the other Hilda's had appeared.

"...To put it simply, these extra Hildas and Alfurs are from other dimensions. None of us are one hundred percent sure how they got here and why," Hilda finished.

Johanna sat on the couch, trying to process all that information, taking Tired Hilda's bag of Jorts.

"So let me get this right… That's a ghost Alfur, an Alfur that is an angel, a second regular Alfur, and an elf you?" Johanna pointed at each elf, shaking a bit in the process.

The apparition waved at Johanna with a nervous and sweet smile.

Elf Hilda and her Alfur are still practically glued to each other again, waving to Johanna in greeting.

"Don't take it all in at once. I almost passed out," Elf Hilda adds.

"And she's Deerfox me, and that one hugging you is another me, too, except she's really sad… I don't really know how to explain," Hilda smiles, feeling a little on edge.

A knock came from the main door.

"I'll get it!" Frida announced before running for the door. She checked the peephole, but recoiled a second later. "Was that… me?!"

"Oh, cruddlesticks. Let me handle it." David walked past Frida, not even checking the peephole. He opened the door. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk to the size of a pinhole.

[New Frida enters]

"Hilda!" The second Frida sprinted over to Tired Hilda.

"She belongs to your world then?" Johanna asked Tired Hilda, who nodded.

"How are Johanna and… all these Hildas and elves here, Hilda?"

"We aren't sure what's happening, but this isn't our Trolberg, Frida," Tired Hilda said.

"That would explain the campground being perfectly fine… and why David's hair is normal again."

"What's wrong with my hair in your world!?" asked David, alarmed.

"Long story short, you almost died because of a spell Hilda tried." New Frida brought the room to a silence.

"What else has happened to you kids?!" Angelf Alfur asked in a near panic. Tired Hilda revealed her stomach, covered in disfiguring scars, the entire room collectively gasped, and Johanna seemed to pass out. Tired Hilda grabbed back the bag of Jorts.

"Alright, could someone please answer my questions?" The new Frida asked incredulously.

"_..." _At this point, Ghost Alfur just completely fainted. Bet you didn't know ghosts could do that.

"Questions we don't really know the answers to!" Elf Hilda responds, shivering from the graphic picture she had just seen.

"Guys, I think ghost me fainted," Alfur pointed at the glowing figure, limp in the air.

"Ghosts can't faint," said Hilbert.

"I thought it was bad, but not like this!" Angel Alfur exclaims, clinging to the tired Hilda.

"I can't let you keep going like that!"

"I told you, it's already happened," Tired Hilda said in a down tone.

"I'm aware of that, but if it's happened once already… if it leads to worse things…" the angel trails off.

"Please let me do _something _to help you, at least!"

"I think she's right, Alfur," New Frida began. "Things have calmed down for us recently, and I don't think fate would create a sequel to our story- all three of us almost died already." She had the same somber tone as Tired Hilda.

"I meant helping you recover! Not changing the shadows of the past-"

"Not to interrupt, but Hilda, have you checked your Runestone since Elf you showed up?" Hilbert asked.

"No, why?" Hilda asked, "to be honest, I forgot I had the Runestone! Heh, heh…"

Hilbert ran quickly to Hilda's room, searching for the Runestone. "Where is it, WHERE IS IT?!" Hilbert muttered while digging for the Runestone. "Ah, here! … Wait… what?" The Runestone was pulsing normally as if it was just Hilbert in the world.

Hilda arrived behind Hilbert. She noticed that the Runestone was behaving normally. "What's going on? Why… isn't it…?" She trailed off.

"What's this?" New Frida asked from behind them.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Hilda said.

"Have you seen this before, Hilda?" New Frida asked Tired Hilda, who came over and shook her head no.

"Allow me to explain…" Hilbert began. "We've had them since birth. We didn't know their importance until about a month ago. We learned that they're capable of repelling dimensional invaders and safeguarding things from its own. When I first crossed into this world, both our Runestones went into a protect/destroy infinite loop and started to burn themselves out."

"So if you're saying it's normal, does that mean we are welcome here?" New Frida asked.

"That, I'm not exactly certain of… The reason I can cross here freely was because we traded Runestones to sort of 'handshake' one another so they don't see each other's dimensions and the things in it as threats." Hilbert explained.

"But if it's operating normally now, what does that mean?" Hilda asked.

**Day 2: 7:18 AM**

**Trolberg Graveyard**

[New David]

"This is too soon." The recently awakened boy took a look around the graveyard. He walked over to a familiar area before making a terrifying realization.

"Johanna's grave isn't here." David turned and ran out of the cemetery, his blue bangs crossing over his face. He sprinted into town as the sunlight filled the city.

**Day 2: 7:24 AM**

**David's House**

He arrived at what he thought was his house covered in sweat, and turned his key in the door.

[David's Mother enters]

"David, are you home already?" His mother asked.

"Home from what?"

"You left for Hilda's house really early this morning!"

"Hilda's…. house?" David was confused. His mother came into the room.

"What did you do to your hair?" She asked.

"Nothing new, mom," he answered.

"Yes, you have! It's blue!" David was suddenly terrified. He backed out of his door and ran into town, his mother yelling behind him. He needed to get to Hilda's old apartment.

[David's Mother and New David exit]

**Day 2: 7:30 AM**

**Hilda's Apartment - Main Room**

"I don't know about you guys, but the Runestone not seeming to react to your presence kinda disturbs me…" Hilbert stated.

"I'm surprised that that's the thing that specifically disturbs you about all of this. Do you know how many laws of nature are being violated here!?" New Frida asked the boy.

"Are they?" Hilda said

"What do you mean 'are they', there's a you that's part Deerfox right there!" Deerfox Hilda growled at New Frida.

"Good point," Hilda responded

"I had successfully administered the cure already, and it looked like it worked. But now I'm back to being a Deerfox again, somehow..." Deerfox Hilda began. "But… the bite mark is still gone though…"

"That's just like me and the elf curse!" Elf Hilda interjects, "never listen to books that talk!"

"Now, how are we gonna explain how you're both still cursed like that?" Hilbert said.

Before anyone could say anything, another knock came at the door.

"Ok, who is it this time, I wonder?" Hilda groaned before getting up and walking to the main door. She stood on her toes and peered through the peephole. She had a surprised look.

"Let me guess. Another doppelganger?" Hilbert inquired.

"Kind of. It's David, but he looks… weird."

"Me?" David inquired. "But I'm right here!"

"There's two Fridas, several Hildas and four of me, myself included," Elf Hilda's Alfur remarks, "do you really think another you wouldn't be plausible here, David?"

[New David enters]

Hilbert then proceeds to open the door to reveal ANOTHER David. Except he had a blue streak in his hair- the same blue as Hilda's normal hair.

Very suddenly, Ghost Alfur jolted awake. He looks around, questioning why he suddenly went unconscious before remembering the Tired Hilda's disfigured scars. "_..." _He shudders a bit, flattening his ears.

"Hilda? And Hilda?" David pointed at Hilda and Tired Hilda.

"What the hell is going on?" the blue haired David exclaimed. Tired Hilda went up and hugged him.

"David!" Tired Hilda cried. She shed a single tear as David embraced her.

"That is not a word children should be throwing around lightly," Angel Alfur states.

"I've _seen _it."

Elf Hilda pats Ghost Alfur on the head, getting visible chills when she makes contact.

"_Ah, sorry.. yeah, I'm.. pretty cold." _The apparition chuckles.

"Do you… do you like… need a blanket?" Elf Hilda was probably still blanking out, confused by what was happening now.

"_Ah no, I feel practically nothing, I've just learned I make other people cold." _He shrugs, getting up.

"Hilda, is that ghost our Alfur?" Said blue haired David pointing.

"Only you, Frida, and me so far from our world. And Frida said the campground here isn't destroyed from the Black Hound, so I don't think it's our Trolberg."

"Wait, why did Jellybean destroy your campground?" Hilda asked.

"Your Black Hound is called Jellybean? Ours killed a few people before having a huge brawl with the Great Raven in the camp."

"Is that where her scars came from?" Hilbert asked.

"It tried to eat me. But we stopped it by having Tontu send it to the Nowhere Space," Tired Hilda said.

"Poor Tontu…" added blue haired David.

"_... Yikes." _Ghost Alfur comments softly. "_So... is your Alfur alive?"_ The apparition inquires.

"Last I knew he was having a date with Raven, they headed out right before me and David laid down and… woke up here." Tired Hilda answered.

"NO! NOT TONTU!" Elf Hilda hugs her Alfur, who starts stroking her hair.

"Raven, huh?" he asks, his face turning red. "Good for… him, I guess…"

Angelf Alfur tilts his head in bewilderment.

"I did not see that coming and I do not know what to do with that information."

"This will make… an interesting section in my report on this…" Alfur was flustered.

"_... Huh. Interesting." _Ghost Alfur didn't date his Raven, mainly because he was _way _too young for the bird, since the spirit was only 15 while Raven had been around for a few hundred years or more (and also dying played a factor into the elven teenager's now nonexistent interest in finding a significant other). He was probably one of the only Alfurs (excluding Angelf Alfur) who wasn't completely flustered. More, just.. Intrigued.

"I'm sorry but... was the Black Hound not a monster or something in this world?" Blue haired David asks.

"The Black Hound was never a monster at all," Elf Hilda states sadly, "just a lost mountain spirit looking for his Nisse owner."

"Yikes… I hope that wasn't true of ours." New Frida came into the room.

"I _could _heal the physical scars, but it would leave markings behind…" Angelf Alfur comments to Tired Hilda, "but I have never accidentally opened a dimensional rift before, so I cannot say whether or not my abilities are weakened."

"Sorry to interrupt but, we really need to get you all out of here." Hilbert had all eyes on him.

"Why do you say that, Hilbert?" Hilda asked.

"Well, uh… it's… a bit crowded in here… so…" Hilbert trailed off.

"Yeah, true. We might need to spend the night in the library, to try to find answers on what is going on."

"Also, something I'm curious about… You said you met Elf Hilda in the morning of yesterday, right?" Hilbert began.

"Ummm, yeah. Why?"

"Back in my world, when we went into the park, we didn't see an Elf me at all," Hilbert explained. "Something's not right."

"That's really weird. It's supposed to be that everything that happens to me, eventually will happen to you or something, right?"

"Yeah, then why was there no Elf me? Or a Deerfox me?"

"Something is really wrong right now."

It was definitely weird. Why is there no **Elf Hilbert, or Angelf Alice**, or something like that- but there is an **elf me**, a **deerfox me**, et cetera? I feel like something is really, really wrong.

As they were talking, a quiet quaking noise resounded through the area. But it was so quiet that it was almost unnoticeable. But Twig's ears perked up.

"Umm, anybody want to see what's going on outside?" Hilbert says nervously to everyone in the room.

"Why?"

"I think I'm hearing something. Twig and Leaf are acting weird."

[Woodman Enters]

Woodman suddenly enters Hilda's room, interrupting Hilbert. Woodman seemed nervous about something.

"Hey Woodman, what's wrong?"

"Oh… well. I didn't know Club Hilda was today," Woodman began. "Does that thing out there belong there?"

"What thing?" Hilbert said.

Woodman points towards something outside.

Hilbert, upon hearing that, shuffles closer to the window. His eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Umm, guys, I think we should… _leave. _Right now," Hilbert said nervously.

"Why?" Hilda asked, tensing up.

"Look out the window, Hilda," Hilbert said.

Hilda proceeds to approach the window.

There's _**a wood giant approaching Hilda's home.**_

[Wood Giant Enters]

"What the- how's a _giant_ in Trolberg!?" Hilda shouted.

"A _**giant?!**_" Alfur said, "In _**Trolberg?!**_"

"_That's exactly what I said, Alfur!"_

"_..."_ Ghost Alfur is shaken once again.

"Shouldn't we be… I don't know- _escaping_ or something?" Alfur asked sarcastically.

"Wait. It looks like that giant is actually self-conscious about her surroundings," Hilbert informed them. "Doesn't look like she'll stomp this place out."

The Wood Giant was in front of Hilda's home, her face was barely visible, since the giant was bigger than the house.

"Maybe I can talk to her," Hilda suggested, then she proceeded to open the window.

"Hilda, be careful!" Alfur called. He wasn't comfortable that a giant was really close to everyone, especially in the city.

"Umm, hello?!"

The giant looks down at her.

"Hilda! You need to come with me!"

"Wait wha-?" Hilda gets interrupted as the giant grabs Hilda, causing minor damage to Hilda's room, cracking the wall and causing the window frame to come loose.

"_**HILDA!" **_Johanna screamed.

Angelf Alfur flies up after Hilda to rescue her before he realizes he has the same spiritual connection with the giant as he does with the other Hildas. So this was… another version of _**Hilda?**_ He looks up at her face.

_There's an uncanny resemblance to both Hilda… and a tree._

Sighing, the guardian approaches the wood giant. She was ten times the size of the other Hildas and about forty times his own size, but he stayed steadfast to his own saying that Hilda was still Hilda, no matter what kind of form she took or how reality had changed her.

"What are you doing, Hilda?"

"Who? Me?" Hilda asked.

"No, Hilda. The Wood Giant," Angel Alfur replied.

"What? How do you know my name… you... you Alfur ripoff?" the giant said while hitting the same wall but harder, destroying a considerable portion of it.

Angel Alfur blinks, looking mildly irritated.

"What do you think? You just picked up one of the other Hildas, didn't-"

He realizes what he's saying and tries to hide it by coughing.

His expression changes. He doesn't look upset or offended, just concerned. He tilts his head.

"O...kay, well, for starters, a majority of the people here are also named Hilda, so I figured."

Hilbert winced every time part of the wall got wrecked. Johanna was horrified. It was still too soon after seeing their old house getting crushed.

"Wait, so there are more Hildas than this one!?" The giant said while pointing to the Hilda she had on her wooden hand.

"Uhhh, yes?" Hilda said.

"And then there's me. Please excuse my intrusion," Hilbert introduced. "I'm Hilbert. I come from an alternate version of this dimension."

"Alternate dimensions?" The giant asked.

"Yes, alternate dimensions. Can you put me down!?"

"Oh, sorry." After hearing that, the giant put Hilda back in her broken room.

"Indeed," Hilbert answered. "The Alfur you just met here is from an alternate dimension altogether. As are you."

"Oh... This is bad." The giant was nervous about something

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked

"Uhh… nothing! Haha..." The giant seemed to know something no one else knew, maybe the reason why is everyone here, or something else...

She seems to be really nervous about something, but what exactly?

Angel Alfur glares at the wood giant, his hidden exasperation showing itself again.

"Don't keep important information hidden. You're basically talking to yourself, don't you know? You ought to know better than that."

"_**You really want to know?"**_ The giant asked.

"Come on, just tell us. We've already been through some rough stuff already. Why the hesitation now?" Hilbert persuaded.

"If you insist," the giant began.

"It's the only thing I remember, right before being brought here by the portal I could hear someone saying: "The portals are the first step to execute my revenge plan!" while laughing, I recall it was said by someone like you," the giant pointed at Hilda, "but she was weird green eyes, and other stuff."

"That's all I remember." The giant stopped talking.

"_Has _weird green eyes", you mean?" Alfur corrected.

"Yes."

"What do you mean by "weird green eyes"?"

"_By that, I mean eyes,_ _**like a Marra." **_When the giant said this, everyone was startled.

Angelf Alfur seems particularly heartbroken by this fact. The glow surrounding him dims to nearly nothing, and his little halo now has noticeable flecks of black surrounding it. Elf Hilda looks moderately worried.

"A Marra?" Hilbert cried. "But how?!"

"_Again, that's all I remember."_

"She gave up her humanity and her own soul for petty vengeance," Angel Alfur murmurs. In a way, it looks like he's grieving.

"That's not the kind of Hilda I know."

"Honestly, I made a mistake like that," Tired Hilda said.

"I tried to raise my mom from the dead, nearly killing myself and David. It was selfish of me and I feel awful about it."

"It's… okay," Angel Alfur says hesitantly, flying back and hugging Tired Hilda. His glow slowly returns and the dark spots around his halo disperse.

"I think you should take into consideration how your mother would have felt about you doing that. Spirits are all around and always watching over those they had to leave behind. I appreciate your humility and I'm just happy you and David are still here. I think _she _would be, too."

"I'm thinking about trying to ask her soon," Tired Hilda said.

"Not to interrupt the moment, but there is still a _**giant**_ outside," Hilbert interjects

"Right…" Tired Hilda says.

"I think we should go before she causes any more damage to the house," Elf Hilda mutters.

"Yeesh, glad I don't live in this universe-"

"Be _nice," _her Alfur scolds in a warning tone.

"Yeah, I think elf me is right, maybe we should go to the library, to find out more information on whatever is going on," Hilda said.

"I could help you guys get they faster if you want," The wood giant said.

"It's "there" not "they", how many times do I have to correct you!?" Alfur exclaims.

"You have to be patient with children," Elf Hilda's Alfur comments, picking Elf Hilda up before looking to the wood giant.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll… just carry you," the giant didn't have too many ideas, especially when she's in the middle of a city.

"Do we have any more ideas?" Hilda said.

"I don't think we do," Hilbert responded.

"Then, everyone hop on, we have a library to visit!" Hilda said happily.

"Hilda, you know how much it's gonna cost to repair this wall, right?" Johanna called out.

"Umm… no," Hilda responded sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna call the repair people and see if they can get this fixed," Johanna says as she leaves the room.

"Ok, Mum, have fun with that!" Hilda said, but right before she went to the giant, David interrupted her.

"Gee, Hilda. You don't seem too terribly concerned much about your room," David snarked.

"It's just a wall," Hilda responded, "also nothing important was destroyed, except for the window."

"But, shouldn't you feel at least a little bit concerned? Surely, you should worry that hopefully not everything was destroyed," asked Deerfox Hilda.

"Well, you're right, but there wasn't anything interesting about that wall."

Meanwhile, Ghost Alfur just observed, only hoping this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"Also, maybe we should move, before the giant starts to attract any more attention than it already has," Hilda suggested.

The apparition nods in agreement to Hilda's suggestion.

"Leave it to the giant, let's get moving," said DF Hilda.

"Should we use the giant's idea to get to the library faster?" Hilbert asked.

"...Yes," Elf Hilda rolls her eyes, hopping onto Hilda's shoulder. Her Alfur follows her.

Angel Alfur smiles before teleporting to the library instead.

"Then I will see you there. Granted, I'll see you _from _there, too."

"Ok then. C'mon, Twig," Hilda says while climbing onto the giant's shoulder, "Hilbert, you're coming, right?"

Hilbert hops on. "C'mon, Leaf." Leaf jumps into Hilbert's arms.

Ghost Alfur hops on as well.

"Who's left?" Hilbert asks.

"Hmm, I think Tired Hilda is left. Though there's Frida, David, The other Frida and David. Oh, and Alfur."

"Hey, guys! You coming with us?" Hilbert called.

Frida and David weren't interested in being on a giant. "No, me and Frida will try to look for a shortcut!" David said.

"Yeah, I'm going with David. Have fun, guys!" Frida said.

"Let's go, Hilda," said New David, extending his hand to Tired Hilda, and they joined the others on the giant.

"I'll walk with that David and Frida, if it's all the same!" New Frida waved to her friends on the giant.

"Good luck, guys!" Hilda said to them.

Alfur was undecided on whom to be with. Alfur then decided Hilbert would be a good option, since Hilda already had 2 elves with her.

"Well, Hilda, I'm going with Hilbert, if you don't mind," Alfur said.  
Hilda nodded.

[David, Frida, and New Frida leave]

[Tontu Enters]

Suddenly, something came out of a wall. It was the nisse, Tontu. He was surprised to see the hole in the wall and the doppelgangers. "Uh… guys? What'd I miss?" He said.

"A lot, Tontu," Hilda said.

"Aa-choo!" Deerfox Hilda sneezed.

"Bless you!"

"Sorry… fur got in my nose," DF Hilda explained.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Hilda said to DF Hilda.

"Also, hop on, we're about to leave!"

"Hmm, guess I missed Club Hilda today…" Tontu said, before vanishing into a wall.

Then Deerfox Hilda hops on, and Wood Giant Hilda slides out of the alley and carries her passengers off.

Hilda was surprised at how careful she was being- whilst both carrying them and maneuvering around the city. She vaguely wondered if the giant had to do this regularly.

_**Day 2: 8:35 AM.**_

_**Close to the Library.**_

[Johanna, Woodman, and Tontu Exit]

It seemed that the library was really close. Checking the time, it was almost 9AM.

"How far is it?" The giant asked Hilda. She forgot where the library was, so Hilda had to guide her. "You're almost there!" Hilda responded to the giant.

Angel Alfur glows brightly on the library's roof, like a beacon. As he had expected, he could see the wood giant from there.

"Follow that light," Hilda directed.

"Got it." The giant then started running.

This alerted Alfur, who noticed she could neglect her speed and crash. "_**SLOW DOWN!" **_Alfur screamed.

Angel Alfur goes right into Guardian Mode, flying forward and creating temporary barriers to stop the giant from moving or at least slow her down. He seems a bit drained afterwards.

"I have to do this all the time for my Hilda."

"Yeah, thanks for that, Angel Alfur," Hilbert thanked him for preventing the giant from crashing into the library.

"It's a pleasure to be of service," the angel replies.

"Can you put us down?" Hilda asked the giant.

"Yeah, sure."

The giant mimics a slide with her arm, to make the descent easier.

Hilda slides down first with Hilbert following behind, sliding down the same way. Then Deerfox Hilda followed. Her slide was messed up by her tail, causing her to tumble off. But she was caught by Hilda and Hilbert. Tired Hilda and New David slid down after them, hand in hand.

"You're alright?"

"Yeah."

After they put her down, Twig and Leaf leapt to their owners.

"Thanks for the ride," Hilda said to the giant.

"No problem," the giant responded quietly, "I hope you find something."

A minute later, everyone else arrived at the library.

[David, Frida, and New Frida enter]

"Hey guys!"

Ghost Alfur waves, a sweet but slightly anxious smile on his fluffy face.

"Here we go." Hilda said.


	4. Unusual Disturbances

Chapter IV: Unusual Disturbances

**Library**

**Day 2: 9:05 AM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, David, Frida, The Librarian,

Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, Tired Hilda, New David, New Frida,

Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Angelf Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda]

"So we have been looking for info about these "**portals"** for almost 25 minutes, and we still haven't found anything," Hilbert muttered.

"I'm afraid I don't have books on that subject…"

"You don't?" Hilbert asked the Librarian.

"I have books on many subjects. But like the Red-Eyed Trolls we faced before, interdimensional research is still a relatively new thing. Something even I never expected to happen." The Librarian was still a bit in shock over the increased number of Hildas.

"Then it looks like we're out of options," Hilda said while standing up from the chair.

"What are supposed to do now?" Hilbert asked Hilda.

"Hey!" New David flags everyone down.

"So, I was wondering if maybe there'd be differences in the libraries of our worlds, so I checked, and the book on Alps is completely different in this universe!" He was visibly excited.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hilda asks.

"Then that book might have some clues on what's going on," Elf Hilda's Alfur suggests. "It might mean our worlds are fundamentally different from each other. We found something other than a person that separates this world and the other ones."

"Do you have the book with you?" Hilda asked New David.

"I don't think we brought anything from our world besides our clothes. It's not gonna help us figure this out anyway, it's about mythical creatures. Although that Alp turned out to be very much real," New David said, shuddering a bit.

"I have my sketchbook tucked in my waistband," Tired Hilda added.

"Considering your history, I don't think I want to see what's in your sketchbook-" Elf Hilda starts. Her Alfur glares at her until she goes and sits in the corner of a bookshelf.

Ghost Alfur was just silently watching, as he felt he didn't have much to contribute.

"Well, then what should we do now?" Deerfox Hilda said.

"I suppose we gotta figure this out for ourselves. Hey, Angelf Alfur," Hilbert began.

"Yes?" The spirit in question watches Hilbert, ears twitching.

"You said you got here using a rift you opened yourself, right?" The angel nods in response.

"I'm not sure if I could do it again unless something else invoked me to do so. It was that Hilda-" he looks towards Tired Hilda, "-whose negative emotions resonated with me, and as I am connected to all of you, I can feel whatever you are feeling, albeit at a smaller degree."

"Well, there goes that…" Hilbert groaned. "If the Librarian can't help us, nothing in the Library can. We might as well get going and see what else we can do." Hilbert thought of something for a moment. "Perhaps, there is something we CAN do. That anomaly at the wall might be our best bet."

"Are you really sure about that Hilbert?" Alfur asked.

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well... no, I don't."

"Then let's go to the wall," Hilbert said.

"Should we go with the _**giant **_again?" Hilda asked

"That's a faster way."

"Before WE go, we still need to figure out why we're still cursed," Deerfox Hilda stated. Elf Hilda nods in agreement, but hugs her Alfur.

"I don't mind, really…"

"I'll be staying, too," New David said.

"That, I think I COULD help you with," the Librarian said.

"Great!" Deerfox Hilda cheered.

The others begin their trek towards the hole in the wall.

**Weather Station Ruins**

**Day 2: 9:06 AM**

[No one]

All the while, something was stirring at the ruins of Victoria Van Gale's Weather Station. A sound of scratching and pounding could be heard from underneath some debris. But soon enough, the debris began to move as it came loose.

Suddenly, a tiny robotic hand burst from the loosened rubble. Then the owner of that hand, a figure that resembled an elven likeness similar to that of Alfur, pulled himself free of the rubble.

[A robotic figure that resembles Alfur enters]

The robotic creature wore some kind of grey jacket, a white shirt underneath, and a tie. A glowing circle adorned his left temple. It spun a bright red. He pants, ears completely flattened and eyes filled with slight panic. "_Damage Report; Minor Hull damage. Left arm bent in illegal direction. Auditory sensors creased. Repairing now." _After the aforementioned problems seemed to be fixed, he brushed himself off and adjusted his tie. The circle placed on his temple began to turn more of a bright cyan and his eyes lost most signs of urgency. He scanned the area with the intention of looking for someone who had previously accompanied him.

He spots a hand, the rest buried in the rubble. He runs over, regaining that sense of panic. "_A-ah! Lieutenant?" _Trying to pull what he assumed to be this 'Lieutenant' person out, his beady eyes showed anxiety, the circle on his temple spun between yellow and red. Successfully pulling what looked to be a much older version of Hilda out of the rubble, he realizes that the woman is only unconscious and his assumption of the worst was not true. The robotic elf seems relieved, his L.E.D. going back to blue.

[Blue haired woman enters]

Hopping over to the area of the woman's face, he attempts to wake her up. "_Lieutenant?" _He inquires, hoping she'd hear him and awaken. No response from her. "_Wake up, Lieutenant!" _He exclaims, albeit softly, patting her face in case that'd wake her up. Still no response. He sighs, resorting to slapping her as hard as he could. The woman jolts awake. "_It's me, Alfur!" _The elven being says, noticing the woman still wasn't exactly fully awake. She gives the elven being a glare, before ceasing to look in his direction and rub her temples.

"Ugh, this headache is killing me." She groans. "How much did I drink last night to have this bad of a hangover?"

The robotic variant of Alfur sighs. "Lieutenant, I don't think the main cause of your headache is just a hangover." He signals to the piles of rubble he pulled her out of.

The version of Hilda worn by age and others' crimes looks around, confusion entering her expression and tone. "How the hell did we even get here? I remember barely anything from last night."

"Actually, uh, I'm.. quite confused as well…" The Android admits. He looks around again, as his ears perked up, a function of his letting him see a city in the distance a bit more up-close. "Uhh.. that's.. quite strange," he remarks softly.

"Wait, what?" The older Hilda seems confused, though looks to where the Android was staring. "The hell?" She gets up, trying whatever she can to get a closer look. "Is that Trolberg? I only remember it looking this way when I was just a kid," she remarks.

"_Wh-" _The Android's eye twitches. "_This does not compute!" _He begins to panic a bit, flattening his ears again.

"Did.. did something send us to the past?" The woman questions. She shrugs. "Might as well investigate." She lets down her arm for the little Android to climb on. "C'mon, little buddy," she says, having the Elfdroid climb up her arm and onto her shoulder. As they make their way out of the ruins of the Weather Station, the older Hilda inquires this. "Hey, you have some kinda GPS thing right?"

"Indeed," The elven Android replies.

"Could ya try to uh, give the directions for this weird Trolberg? It'd suck if we got totally lost."

"Uh, sure thing!" Android Alfur started his GPS. "Thank goodness it still works with the satellites."

After that, they try making their way to this bizarre, older and less urbanized variant of Trolberg.

"Next stop, Memory Lane," Lt. Hilda remarks.

**Near the Library**

**Day 2: 9:08 AM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Hilbert, Leaf, Tired Hilda, Ghost Alfur, Angelf Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda]

Angel Alfur notices another presence from a distance away. The shared emotions start flooding in. Of course, yet another Hilda. This one seemed strikingly different from the others, though, considering the obvious effects of alcohol he was sensing.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding..."

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked.

"'Nother Hilda in our midst. Dropped in somewhere a few minutes ago."

He doesn't seem to notice that his usual eloquent way of speaking is slowly deteriorating.

"Bitter, tired, and I can only hope she's at the legal age for alcohol, or I'm going to have to intervene." One could see dark spots starting to emerge around his halo again.

"_... Fun." _Ghost Alfur commented, albeit fairly quietly.

"Angel Alfur? Are you okay?" Hilbert asked.

Angel Alfur takes a deep breath. The dark flecks dissipate once more.

"I'm an eighth order angel. I can handle anything. Anything." He smiles at Hilbert.

"I'm all right, thank you."

**The Library**

**Day 2: 10:12 AM**

[David, Frida, The Librarian, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New David, New Frida, Deerfox Hilda]

"This makes no sense." The Librarian said. "According to my observations, you two should be in perfect health."

"So you can't explain why I am still cursed?" DF Hilda asked.

"The cure that you've taken has already been administered. And worse yet, there doesn't seem to be any more curse in your bloodstream," the Librarian explained. "As for you, little Elf, according to this book, you've already collected all components for the cure and have administered it. All cells in your body are uncursed now, and your form should have changed back to a human a really long time ago."

"Then if we both already took the cure, then WHY I am a deerfox again, and why is she still an elf!?" Deerfox Hilda said.

"That, I'm not sure of either. I'll have to check deeper to find out," The Librarian continued.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna be stuck like this, again," Deerfox Hilda groaned.

Elf Hilda is still nuzzling against her Alfur.

"I don't mind at all!~"

"The spell I'm about to use is only for emergencies. But I'm afraid we have one on our hands."

The librarian was suddenly surrounded by a mystical purple glow. The glow spread to the two Hildas as she initiated an identification spell.

Suddenly, all went dark around the Librarian. The two Hildas were nowhere to be seen. But the darkness was suddenly broken by two brightly glowing eyes.

"**H̷͚̝̖͆̑̽e̶̗̭͂l̷̫̪̩̈͒̀ľ̶̤̦̱o̶͓̠̹̔̀̇.̸͙͛̆͘.̴͔̜̕.̷̜͙̌"**

"Who's there?!" The librarian shouted.

"**I̴̲̫̊͊͘.̴͎̙͒.̶̩̹̩͗͘.̸̨͓̑͋͠ ̸͙͂̂h̶̢̺̲͛u̸͎͠n̵̛̥̜̋͘ģ̷̢̈́e̷͍̜͗͐̑ͅr̴̘͊̋.̷̛̪.̸̛̖̰̼́.̷̪̐̈́́ ̸͍̣̭̍̏̎c̸̫͚͋͊̕o̸̟͂n̵͕̼͊͂̾s̵̬͓͙̓̊u̸͕̥̲͋m̴̲̏ḛ̵̈.̸̰̬̱̇̋͂.̷͊͜.̴̭̓̆** _**̵̑̊͜C̷̡̨̛̛͇̯̝̜͈̹̯̙͍͍͇͈̖͍̱̠̼̱̳͙̪̽͛̓͌̃̅̀̾̀͛͆̐͆̋̌̒̉̈́̚͠͝ͅO̶̧̨̧͕̜͖̦̦͈̼̖̫͈̖̪̺̦͍̜̩̥͕̬̙̳̞̹͐͒̀̅̿͌̑̐̕̚͝N̶̢̢̧̢̟̩̬̥̖͎̹̟͎͎͈̙̞̝̻̘͚͇͕̼̍̇͋̽̽͋̏̈́͘̚͜Ș̷̢̧̨̡̢̥̫̘̜͎̭͇͔̦̘̝̩͔̠̠̯̪̓́̈̏͂Ù̵̧̨̧̲͍̣̠̞̙̰̣̓́̌̏͐͗̈́̂́̓̑̾̆̍͌̉͊̉̐͘̕͠M̴̢̲̫͙̪͉̬̼̱͐̍̿͑̐́̑̉͆͘͘͝͠ͅȨ̸̤͙̣͖͙̞͈̜̯̼̬͚͖̳̝̯̏̿̄̒́̊̂̉̈́̉̿̕ͅ!̴̧̧̢̛̘̙͎̥̱̻̙͖̪͍͉̲̥̹͓̯̞̙̲̮̰͖̰̥̩̈́͗͌͗̈́̌͒͛͆͋͛̓͂̉͋͂̾̆̋͜͝͝͠ͅ!̷̧̧̢̣̰̮̱͓̞̙͙̦͕͈̼̻̹̪̪̭̭̠̤̳̬̣̃̚͜͜!̶̛̺̮̭̳́͛̃͒̈́̂̇̑͒̾̆̃̈́̀̆̉̍̑͠"**_

When the source of the voice revealed itself, The Librarian's mind was overwhelmed. The sudden sensory overload disrupted the spell, returning her to the library. The Librarian's face explained it all, she looked like she saw some indescribable horror.

"What happened?" New David asked the Librarian.

"I… saw… something," the Librarian gasped, eyes still wide, and quivering.

"What exactly?"

"I don't… know. It felt horrible just to look at it…" The Librarian said. "But… the fact that it appeared when it did… it simply must have something to do with your conditions…"

"So that means you've found out why we are still cursed?" Deerfox Hilda asked.

"Not… entirely…" The Librarian looked exhausted. "I need to go. I have a splitting headache now. You should leave right now."

Elf Hilda's Alfur starts dragging the aforementioned elf child away as Deerfox Hilda follows. She's overwhelmed by a sense of curiosity, though, so it takes a lot of work.

Meanwhile...

**Day 2: 10:20 AM**

**Trolberg Wall**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Hilbert, Leaf, Tired Hilda, Ghost Alfur, Angelf Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda]

Hilda and company had made it to the wall where the hole and anomaly was. A construction site surrounding the breach in the wall that had some kind of floating black object with a greenish glow surrounding it, and the light around it seemed to distort like a black hole.

"This is the anomaly," Hilbert introduced. "It seemed to have been caused by a malfunction in the Dimensional Light Cannon prototype." Leaf snuggled close to Twig in fear. Tired Hilda took a step back, placing Hilbert between herself and the anomaly.

"Any input, Angel Alfur? Ghost Alfur?" asked Hilbert. Angel Alfur blinks, his eyes darkening with obvious disapproval.

"Dimensional Light Cannon? What would they possibly be doing with something like this?"

"Not too long ago, this place got attacked by Trolls with glowing red eyes. The higher ups had constructed a powerful weapon to try and exterminate them. But due to its rushed craftsmanship, it jammed and discharged a powerful orb of death and created a huge blast just out there." Hilda explained. "Thankfully, no innocent people or Trolls were caught in the blast." Hilda paused. "Wait a minute… It's a bit smaller than I thought it was."

"Do you think that means it's getting weaker? Like from that Runestone thing?" Tired Hilda asked.

"No idea," Hilda answered. "The Runestone was reacting normally."

"Have you tried doing anything about it?" Tired Hilda pressed.

"Well, like the Librarian said, we have no research on this. We're suspicious that trying to cast any kind of magic on it would only make it worse."

"What about like, throwing a rock at it, then?"

Hilbert grabbed a rock and chucked it at the anomaly. It just seemed to bounce off. But it seemed less like an impact, more like a pushback.

"I'm going to get closer."

"Hey! Wait!" Hilbert shouted. "We don't know if it's safe!" Tired Hilda approached the anomaly, and it was immediately clear she was struggling and eventually gave up a few feet shy.

"Sorry! I just got curious, but it doesn't matter, I can't get to it." Tired Hilda was winded.

"I would suggest refraining from even going near it, considering what it's the remnants of," Angel Alfur states.

"This is gonna take some time…" Alfur pondered.

**The Library - Inside**

**Day 2: 11:10 AM**

[David, Frida, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New David, New Frida, Deerfox Hilda]

Unconscious: [The Librarian]

"David? Hildas?" New Frida was searching the suspiciously quiet library for her friends, David and Frida in tow. They came upon the librarian's desk and found her asleep on the floor.

"Don't wake her up!" whispered Deerfox Hilda, curled up on the chair behind the desk.

"Something weird happened earlier."

"What kind of weird?" Asked David.

"She was trying to figure out mine and the elf Hilda's curses and she did some magic, then something came over her, she told us to leave, but we didn't really have anywhere to go." The Fridas and David exchanged looks.

"So where is everyone else?" Asked Frida.

"They went to check an anomaly at the Trolberg Wall, except the David with the blue hair, he's in the secret room." Deerfox Hilda pointed.

"I'm okay if I'm an elf forever," Elf Hilda comments. Her Alfur laughs nervously.

"No, no you're not." The trio hadn't even noticed the pair of elves sitting on the librarian's desk.

"Maybe we should check on… me," said David. The Elves hopped onto David, and Deerfox Hilda followed, but not before stretching on the floor like a dog. They pulled the door to the secret room open and saw new David with several books in front of him.

"What are you reading?" Deerfox Hilda asked New David.

"I'm looking for differences between this world and mine. I have figured something out though! If you look at this list of all the people not from this universe, every one of us except the second regular Alfur and my Frida are magic, and to go along with that…" David runs over to the center of the room. "So I draw a small amount of magical energy from my Hilda due to what happened in the cemetery, and… just watch." David's hair suddenly began to glow faintly blue, then he snapped his fingers and every light in the room went black. Everyone in the room gasped before he snapped the lights back on. "I can't normally do that, I can barely turn off one light."

"What are you saying David?" asks Frida.

"I'm drawing energy from _every_ Hilda."

"So what's that mean?" Asks Elf Hilda.

"Who says I'm the only one who can do that?" The room fell silent.

**Trolberg Outskirts**

**Day 2: 11:10 AM**

[Lt. Hilda, Android Alfur]

All the while, Android Alfur and Lt. Hilda were still making their way to Trolberg. Android Alfur started to jokingly sing silly songs. He stopped because of his uncontrollable snickering.

"I swear I'm going to throw you into the friggin' sun," Lt. Hilda mutters. She didn't mean it, though it was a strange remark.

"Hey, is there something going on there?" Android Alfur climbed on his Hilda's head. "I think there's a giant by the wall?!"

"That's not strange at all," Lt. Hilda said sarcastically.

"There's a hole in the wall too, with some kind of green light near it," Alfur continued.

**Trolberg Library**

**Day 2: 12:15 PM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, David, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, Tired Hilda, New Frida, New David, Ghost Alfur, Angelf Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda, Deerfox Hilda]

Unconscious: [The Librarian]

"...so we're going to try to find some books on the gravitational anomaly- wait, why is the Librarian on the floor?" Hilbert asked in shock. The kids walked over to her, she was out cold and covered in sweat.

"I really don't like this. Where is everyone?" Hilda asked.

"Let's split up, Hilda, take all the yous and find everyone, Angel me and I will start researching. Ghost me too," Alfur instructed.

"Um.. I'm not the best with research and all that.. perhaps I can go with Hilda?" The specter remarked, albeit shyly. Alfur hopped down from Hilbert and the kids spread out through the library. Angel Alfur follows his regular counterpart.

"David!" Tired Hilda called as she and Hilda descended the stairs into the secret room. Both Davids looked up. "Hey, what happened to the librarian?" Hilda asked. New David and the others caught the Hildas up after they got their doppelgangers from upstairs.

"So she just passed out? Doing magic?" Tired Hilda seemed confused. "I don't know if it's the same for you guys, but we know she's very skilled at magic." Tired Hilda said.

"I watched her wipe a few dozen people's memories once," New Frida said.

"And I rode in her car while she drove at a traumatizing speed without crashing," New David added.

"Actually I think that might've been luck, David," New Frida interjected.

"Either way it just doesn't seem… right," Tired Hilda said.

"Do any of you know enough magic to check on her?" Frida looked at all the Hildas and New David. Collectively they shook no.

"Maybe ghost Alfur?" Hilda pointed at the apparition.

"Uh, I could try.." the ghost replied. The kids followed the ghost back to where the Librarian was, she was still out cold. "Ah, well I have been told I can be quite.. frigid when engaging in physical contact most of the time," The apparition comments. ".." He goes over to the unconscious Librarian, examining her for a moment before focusing on becoming tangible to poke her neck, trying to see if she stirs, at the very least.

"I could try, too, if all else fails," Angel Alfur suggests. "she has… something dark surrounding her. Hopefully, I can purify that before it affects her more…"

"Are you talking about the spell she used?" Elf Hilda asks, "I don't see anything."

"Angels can see little disparities formed from using dark magic. If only the Librarian's angelf were here! He'd probably know exactly what that is."

"Who are David and Frida's angelves?" the little elf asks out of curiosity.

"Oh, their names are Bartell and Lotte," the angel answers simply, hovering over the librarian.

"I know Bartell, but not Lotte…" the little Hilda comments.

"Figured as much. She's not much of a talker after the marra incident. Maybe that goes for alternate universes, too."

"Maybe we're going about this wrong, what if we had another librarian?" Hilbert said.

"Oh! Yeah! That could help, but we have to wait like six hours," Hilda said. The others looked at them, somewhat confused.

"The Eversing Mirror can be opened every 12 hours. But only by a specific side," Hilbert explained. "Oh, I forgot. Alice is back on the other side."

_**Trolberg Wall**_

_**Day 2: 12:45 PM **_

[Lt. Hilda, Android Alfur]

The android and his lieutenant arrive at the anomaly. Android Alfur scans it. "Unfortunately, I have no data on this," He admits, a tinge of shame in his voice.

"If I can remember where the library is.. maybe we could try and do some research on it or somethin'?" Lt. Hilda suggests. Lt. Hilda tries to carefully sneak past the anomaly, though is given a slight pushback. Her robotic companion clings onto her just in case. Though her and the Android manage to get past and enter the inner side of the wall surrounding the city.

While Lt. Hilda was walking along the sidewalk, Android Alfur looked around, having never seen this older much more peaceful and android-free variant of Trolberg before. "Ah, no other Androids in sight.. I'm not used to this.." The robotic elf sighed.

[Young blue haired woman, Brown haired man with tattoos]

A few blocks away, an unfamiliar car that wasn't there before drove in.

"Uh… did we take a wrong turn?" The blue haired woman in the passenger seat asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize this part of Trolberg at all," the driver, an adult male with an orange jacket, answered. "Wait a minute… what?" The man peeked out the window and into the sky. "It was late afternoon just a minute ago," He checked the dashboard clock, reading 16:57.

"This makes no sense," the blue haired woman remarked. "Why is it noon again, and where even are we?"

"Are we even in Trolberg right now?" They noticed a pedestrian passing by.

"I think we should ask for directions," the blue haired woman suggested. "Excuse me, ma'am."

Before the blue haired woman could speak, the citizen said to her: "Are you a fan of that blue haired girl or something?" The citizen inquired. "I've been seeing a few of them by the Library recently."

"Uhh no… we're kinda lost," the blue haired woman explained shortly before asking for directions to her home address.

"Let me see," The bystander answered as she pulled out a map, shortly before carrying a confused look. "I'm afraid I don't see that street on the map. Are you in the wrong city?"

"Is this place _Trolberg?_" The blue haired woman asked. "I'm quite confused right now."

"Yes, you both are currently in Trolberg."

"Hold on, may I see that map?" The adult male asked.

"Sure." The driver takes the map and examines it thoroughly.

"Unbelievable. I can't find our street." He checks the map's date. "This map is 12 years outdated."

"Excuse me? I just got that one a week ago."

"A week ago?" The male said. "No, this map is definitely not just a week old."

"Are you sure about that? I'm reasonably sure that it's the correct date."

"Wait a minute… what year is it?" The driver asked, and was answered by the same year as shown on the map. "Oh, cruddlesticks…"

"Well, thanks for the info," The blue haired woman said as she rolled up the window.

"Did we travel through time somehow?" The blue haired woman asked.

The driver shifted the car back into Drive mode and started moving the car. "That's the only explanation we have right now…" He said. "The question is, why are we in the past, anyway?"

"Well, I suppose luck would have it that the Library would have information on sending us back to our own time," The blue haired woman suggested. "After all, our childhood Library is still there in our time."

They drive along, passing by Lt. Hilda.

[Lt. Hilda, Android Alfur]

Suddenly, Android Alfur's sensors got tripped. "W-wait a minute.." He points at the car passing by. "That girl in the car.." He looks quite shocked.

"What about her?" Lt. Hilda inquires.

"She looked like.. a much younger version of you," the Android replies.

**Trolberg Library - Exterior**

**Day 2: 1:09 PM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, David, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, Tired Hilda, New Frida, New David, Ghost Alfur, Angelf Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda, Deerfox Hilda]

"...There's another adult Hilda in Trolberg. This is just getting more and more complicated." Angel Alfur covers his eyes with his wings, floating to the ground and putting himself in a more 'sulky' position.

"Dangit… and we still haven't made much progress with figuring this out…" Hilbert groaned. "Wait a minute. One of you guys mentioned that we could channel the magic of all Hildas. Maybe we could try it out on the anomaly?"

"Oh, cruddlesticks," New David said as eyes fell on him. The group began heading to rejoin Wood Giant Hilda.

"I suppose we're gonna- woah!" Deerfox Hilda was cut off when a car nearly bumped into her.

"What's wrong with you?!"

The car had stopped. "What on earth?" The passenger said before opening the door and getting out.

[Young blue haired woman and Brown haired man with tattoos enter]

"What is going on right now?" The driver said upon leaving the car.

"Who are you?" Hilda asked. "Are you another me?"

"You also have blue hair…" The blue haired woman said. "Are you my past self?"

"It's actually a lot more confusing than that," Alfur began. "See here?" He pointed to Tired Hilda.

"Also, why are there like... 6 other Hildas?" The driver asked.

"Are you me from the future?" Both young Davids asked in unison.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know really."

"Geez… how many more are we gonna get?" Hilbert muttered. He was noticed by the two adults.

"Wait," The blue haired woman started. "You mean **even** more Hildas are coming?"

"It's not just Hildas. It's Alfurs, Davids, and Fridas, too," Frida said.

"Also, my name is Hilbert."

"Hey does that mean there's a girl me?" Adult David asked Hilbert.

"Indeed. Her name is Dana." As Hilbert explained, another blue haired woman emerged from a corner.

"What in God's name is going on?" She said in a slightly commanding tone.

"don't you mean rA9?" A small elven figure on her shoulder snickered.

The older woman sighed. "_Hush.." _She muttered.

[Lt. Hilda and Android Alfur enter]

For a moment, Hilda could hardly recognize her aged up counterpart. All she could recognize was the blue hair. The older woman noticed these people were... children? And the rest were only elves, much like the Android on her shoulder. One of them shared an uncanny likeness to the appearance she had during childhood.

"...Hello, Hilda," Angel Alfur starts. He doesn't sound too enthusiastic.

"_Um, yo," _The middle aged woman replies. Meanwhile, Android Alfur hops off her shoulder, running closer to see the child variant belonging to this world.

"Woah.. Lieutenant, I've never seen you as a child!" He then turns to his version of Hilda. "It's hard to believe you were this innocent," he remarks without a thought.

"_... Shut up," _she mutters.

Ghost Alfur was completely shocked. He never thought there could be a robotic version of him.

"Dad, you're a robot!" Elf Hilda points at the android.

"Android, actually," The futuristic variant of Alfur softly comments in attempt of correcting Elf Hilda.

"I wonder if he has a built in waffle maker!"

"That's… very random," her Alfur murmurs quietly, wary of the new arrivals. Angel Alfur doesn't seem too surprised anymore. Something more like disappointment or the sense of failure colored his simplistic features. Lt. Hilda got the vibe this Angel was about to drag her to hell. She looks at the Angelf and shrugs.

"Well buddy, whatever circle of hell you're about to drag me into is probably gonna be better than my overall life, so.. it'd be pointless."

"I'm not doing that," was the calm reply. "Your life choices are what you make of them. You're not from my universe, either, so I don't have any influence on what you decide. I don't know what happened to make you become so... _jaded_, but fate is different in every universe, I suppose. I just hope that while we're here in the same place, I can still help you, even just a little. You're still Hilda."

"_... I don't really need help, but, uh, alright.." _

The angel snickers a little, then stops.

"Oh, you weren't joking?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but now, how exactly are we gonna return you all to your own worlds?" Hilbert began. "If the anomaly is out, what other ideas do we have?"

"Maybe we could create _**another anomaly,"**_ Deerfox Hilda suggested. "But how exactly?"

"I don't think that's an option," Hilda answered. "Need we remind you that that anomaly was created by a fault in the Dimensional Light Cannon's design?"

"Welp, I don't have any more ideas," Deerfox Hilda said.

"There's still bluestreak David's magical ability, right?" Hilda wondered.

"That's the only option we have right now," Deerfox Hilda responded.

"What do you think, bluestreak?" Frida asked New David.

"First, don't call me that, and second; what other options do we have?" New David said. Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. New David sighed. "Ok, let's do this, then."

"Let's get back on the Giant." Hilda pointed up at her Giant doppelganger.

"I'll drive my car if it's all the same," said adult David.

"Can I ride in the car?" asked David.

"We can take 3 of you," Adult David answered.

"Fridas?" David asked. Both Fridas joined David in the car and everyone else returned to Wood Giant Hilda.

_**The Anomaly**_

_**Day 2: 1:31 PM**_

Wood Giant Hilda and her passengers rumbled through Trolberg shortly behind adult David's car as they arrived at the wall, and the anomaly.

"Wow, that's freaky," Adult Hilda was sizing up the anomaly.

"Like I had told Lieutenant before, I unfortunately have no data on this." The robotic elf commented.

"I tried to touch it earlier and it just forced me backwards," Tired Hilda said to the new arrivals.

"So what's the theory here? I know I'm drawing power from all the Hildas, but what will we do with this thing?" New David's voice was filled with doubt.

"So maybe if we channel all the Hilda's magic directly into you…" Hilbert suggested.

"Like… hold hands?" Hilda asked.

"Okay, but what do I do?" New David asks.

"Touch it," Tired Hilda says.

"Touch it?" New David says, "Is it safe?"

"Probably not," Hilbert says.

"Screw it. Let's go," New David says, defeated.

"Then what should we do?" Alfur said.

"The same thing I'm gonna do. Stand clear," Hilbert said. Hilda reached down and picked up her elf self. She gestured to Giant Hilda, who knelt down and placed her hand on Hilda. Adult Hilda grabbed her younger self's hand. She gestured to Lt. Hilda.

"Do I have to?" Lt. Hilda groaned.

"Yes!" Adult Hilda said. Lt. Hilda scoffed and took her hand. Deerfox Hilda took her hand and finally Tired Hilda got in front, taking Deerfox Hilda's hand and grabbing New David.

"Is everyone ready?" New David said. He looked back at all the Hildas. "This is stupid." New David began walking toward the Anomaly. He began hearing static in his ears.

"David, this is about the closest I got earlier!" Tired Hilda said. Hilbert watched as New David continued, his eyes began to glow blue. New David didn't even realize he was now pulling the hildas further instead of walking together, his one free hand out in front of him. The static was becoming deafening, then suddenly his hand made contact and he was blinded by a flash of light. David's ears rang for a second before everything went silent.

"What do you think you are doing!?" David thought he heard Hilda's voice.

"Hilda? Is that you?"

"I'm not finished! Get away!" David saw a pair of Marra eyes before he blacked out.

Hilbert watched as suddenly a large green pulse erupted from the Anomaly. New David and all the Hildas were blown back with extreme force, even knocking Wood Giant Hilda into the trees behind her.

[Hilda, Elf Hilda, Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Wood Giant Hilda, Deerfox Hilda, Adult Hilda, and Lt. Hilda have been knocked unconscious]

"Oh my god!" Adult David was running for his Hilda. Shortly thereafter, the scene was utter chaos of everyone trying to find their respective Hilda's.

"What the heck just happened?" Hilbert yelled.

To Be Continued


	5. Desperate Times

Chapter V: Desperate Times

[Twig, Alfur, David, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Dad Alfur, New Frida, Angelf Alfur, Android Alfur, Adult David]

Unconscious: [Hilda, Elf Hilda, Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Wood Giant Hilda, Adult Hilda, Lt. Hilda]

"Hey!" David was shaking Hilda as Hilbert ran over.

"What the heck happened?" He asked.

"We don't know. She's unconscious," Frida said, kneeling over her friend. Twig was poking at Hilda, looking extremely distressed.

"Help!" The other Frida's voice echoed. Hilbert got up and also saw Angel Alfur heading the same way. Tired Hilda and her David were still holding hands. They had flown an incredible distance from the Anomaly. Their clothes were shredded and they both had scorch marks on their faces. "This reminds me of the time David got the blue streak in his hair." New Frida looked away, clearly trying to push back the bad memory. Angel Alfur was over Tired Hilda, panicking as usual.

"This looks like whatever happened to the Librarian! These two got it the worst because they were closest to the blast… Oh, God, how could I let this happen to innocent children…?" The Angel hadn't noticed Hilbert and New Frida were silently looking at New David. "...What's wro-" The Angel cut himself off. New David now had a streak of bright red hair, crossing over his older streak of blue hair.

"H-his hair!" Hilbert pointed out.

"What's this mean?" New Frida asked.

"Wait a minute…" Hilbert began. "The red hair. The reverse world! But… how?"

"Hey!" Adult David came barreling over. "We've found all the Hildas, but they're out cold. We need to get them back to the Library so we don't cause a scene." Hilbert looked to Wood Giant Hilda, who had crashed into the nearby trees. He narrowed his eyes. But then widened them back up when the sound of sirens began to sound throughout the area.

"We only have your car to move them now! It's going to take two trips, and we can't move the Giant one!" Hilbert responded. Elf Hilda clambers out of the rubble from the wood giant's crashing into the trees. She struggles to squirm her way out and seems out of breath when she finally manages to free herself.

"...Where's Dad…?"

"HILDA!" Elf Hilda's Alfur immediately grabs the elf child and holds her close to him, paternal and protective. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know… I think I am, mostly…" Angel Alfur spreads out his wings, sighing.

"This is going to be a lo-"

"Hey, Robert!" A voice rang out from the distance.

[Raven enters]

"Is that Raven?" Hilbert wondered quietly. The bird flew in shortly after.

"What was that blast and-? Why are there so many Hildas!? And why is David an adult now?"

"We'll explain later. We need you to help us get some of these Hilda's out of here," Hilbert said.

"O-okay! I'll take the adult ones, the elf, and the one closest to the treeline," Adult David said.

"We'll get Deerfox Hilda, and Tired Hilda, as well as New David then," Hilbert said. "Wood Giant Hilda will have to stay here." David and Frida were already carrying Hilda back to Adult David's car. Adult David was also grabbing his Hilda, and both regular Alfurs hopped on his shoulder with Elf Hilda in tow. By the time he was back to the car, Hilda had been loaded in. Adult David slumped his Hilda in the front seat of the car and buckled her in. The elves hopped onto her lap and were quickly joined by Twig. Elf Hilda makes herself comfortable, immediately able to tell which Alfur is hers and resting her head on him. He starts stroking her hair, humming a familiar song.

"It'll be okay, Twig." Adult David gave the nervous animal a pat. "We need to get the older one still." Frida and David nodded at him, and they went back. The Android variant of Alfur was atop his Hilda's chest, the LED adorning his temple spun a bright red.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adult David inquired. "Your little circle thing is red."

"_I'm just worried.." _The robotic elf sighed in response, ears flattened.

"Oh, I didn't know you could feel stuff like that," Adult David commented. Android Alfur gave the man a glare, the slight lack of a natural soul in his eyes made him just that bit intimidating. "Sorry. Come on, we need to move her." David grabbed the Android and shouldered Lt. Hilda.

Angel Alfur glances at the wood giant, not wanting to leave her behind.

"I could teleport her back to the library, it would take a lot to move someone of that size, and I'd need somewhere to put her until she wakes up… that should probably wait until we actually figure out what happened…"

"I think she'll be fine here. If we can't move her, no one can," Hilbert assured the Angelf. Hilbert and New Frida had just finished getting New David and Tired Hilda on Raven's back. "Let's get Deerfox Hilda." The transformed girl was a bit further away, Hilbert could see Lt. Hilda being loaded into the car. Ghost Alfur was with Deerfox Hilda. "There you are, Alfur. We haven't seen you since the blast-" Hilbert began. When he arrived he realized the ghost was also unconscious, and tangible. "Weird," he said as New Frida caught up to carry the girl over to Raven.

"How does that happen?" Angel Alfur asks to himself as he lifts up the spirit, torn between his desire to help him pass on or let him continue here upon contact. Thankfully, he chooses the latter, carrying him to the car.

"I don't know how we are going to get everyone in this car." Adult David has just set Lt. Hilda down.

"We'll just have to cram in, we need to go pronto!" Frida said as the sirens grew closer.

"This is a lot to carry!" The Raven said as Hilbert pulled Deerfox Hilda on his back.

"Sorry! You'll have to go carefully too, they can't hold on," he said. He grabbed his section of Raven's back and New Frida hopped on, wrapping her arms around Hilbert's waist. "Leaf!" Hilbert called. The blue Deerfox hopped into his lap and buried its head.

**Library**

**Day 2: 2:33PM**

[The Librarian is here, but is still unconscious]

Hilbert and New Frida had just finished bringing in the unconscious members of their flight, placing them near the Librarian, still out cold herself. Hilbert yawned loudly, getting sleepy.

"How can you be tired at a time like this?" New Frida asked.

"It's 2 in the morning in my world," Hilbert explained.

"Oh, so that explains it," New Frida said. "Maybe you should rest, I'm going to get a headstart on research again while we wait for the Alfurs."

"I need to stay with the sick and try to help," Angelf Alfur said. He gently rests an arm on Tired Hilda's forehead.

"I can't exactly go back to my world because the mirror doesn't open until 6," Hilbert said.

"So you're stuck," New Frida said.

"Unless I use a manual activation, but that'll dial the activation time back by 6 hours."

"So… Are you going to sleep here, or...?"

"Probably…"

"Well, then rest. I'm going to advance on the research," New Frida said while leaving. Hilbert sat down and slowly began to fall asleep, lying his head on the table.

"Do not tell your parents I let your ride without seatbelts." Adult David had just pulled into the Library, David and Frida climbing out of the overstuffed car. He went into the library and saw Hilbert asleep at the table.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping," Angelf Alfur was floating in the vicinity of the other Hildas, surveying the damage they had taken in the blast. David and Frida had collected Hilda and brought her in behind Adult David. He returned for his Hilda and then the Lieutenant, all the elves coming in on his shoulder.

"Let me take the Alfurs and Elf Hilda, the other Frida probably needs help," New Frida said, taking the elves from adult David. The original David was looking at New David.

"Hey, other… me," Adult David said. "Worried about him?"

"I've been sort of terrified about him ever since he showed up. Why does he always seem to want to sacrifice himself?" David said.

"He probably just cares about her." He points at Tired Hilda.

"I mean, I care about my Hilda too, but I don't do anything like what he does," David says.

"I get the sense they are closer than most of the Hilda/David combos here, I mean I'd do something like that for mine."

"I'm closer to my Alfur than any of these Hildas are!" Elf Hilda comments. David jumped.

"I thought you went with the Alfurs!"

"I was!" The elf child bobs around cheerfully. "Then I got bored because they wanted to research and talk serious."

"Sorry. I'm also really nervous because of his new red hair. It reminds me of something that happened here recently," David says. A moment goes by.

"Hey elf Hilda, since you are the only conscious Hilda right now, do you remember anything about the blast?" Adult David inquires.

"Oh, well, um…" the girl's perky mood suddenly drops to something more solemn.

"There was… some scary things… I thought one of the other mes were shouting at that David and then I felt something send me flying out of nowhere." Her ears droop. "I'd rather not be separated from my dad while I'm still an elf…"

"Is that all you remember? Nothing else?" Adult David pleaded.

"...My beret smells like toast," the elf mutters. The Great Raven hops over to her.

"She's right, it does!" Adult David sighs.

"...Okay, we're going to have to wait for one of them to wake up," he says. "Any idea when that would be, Angel?"

"Well, the injuries are not too bad in regards to the Hildas that were further away from the anomaly when it exploded. I suspect they should start waking up soon. They had the same auras as the librarian but I've managed to purify some of them!" The angel looks almost as tired as Hilbert, his glow dimming a little. "Just takes a lot out of me when I'm not in my universe, you know…"

"Not being in my universe is taking a lot out of me too," Adult David replied. "So what about the ones that were close to the anomaly, like that one?" He points at Tired Hilda.

"They're going to need… a lot more work than what I've been able to do right now. I bet they're traumatized even more from the experience." Angel Alfur seems to regard Tired Hilda with very much concern and fear, perhaps even guilt. "I'll do my best, though. An angel strives to bring everyone happiness." Elf Hilda hugs Angel Alfur, who happily hugs her back.

"And him?" Adult David has a grim look as he gestures to New David. Angel Alfur lets go of Elf Hilda, glaring at New David- or rather, the aura surrounding him- with a look of disgust.

"He has the worst of it. In fact, it looks as if he's come into direct contact with a-"

He stops, his glow dimming to almost nothing at all as his expression melts into something more… mournful.

"A what?" Adult David prods him to continue.

"A marra," Angel Alfur answers quietly, as if the word was some sort of swear.

"If he's anything like me, he's had marras in his head before. Why is this time different, and why the explosion?" Adult David asked.

"You _what?" _The angel looks at David in shock and awe. "And you survived!? That's miraculous…" Elf Hilda gives Angel Alfur a strange look. He seems confused until a realization dawns on him that not every universe has the same rules.

"In my universe, marras are humans that chose to sever the connection between their Angelves and themselves, allowing themselves to be corrupted by unspeakable evil. That takes over the human's body and leaves no trace of the person that once was and it goes around in that human's form spreading nightmares and curses to feed off of. It's devastating when an angelf cannot defend their human against a marra, and absolutely heart shattering if their human becomes one. This marra must be a powerful one."

"And by powerful, you mean...?" Adult David questioned.

"Marras who have existed for a long time, or the humans they possessed have held large grudges over the reason they became marras in the first place, they are incredibly powerful. They can manipulate all kinds of things, even in reality, just to cause chaos and suffering."

"There's no way a marra could also manipulate real life. They are only able to do it in dreams."

"Tsk. Maybe in your universe, perhaps," the angel retorts bluntly.

"Whoever becomes a marra can never come back, where I come from. It's especially terrible when the victim is a child. An angelf needs to be responsible and never let that happen to their charge."

Leaf was also starting to get sleepy. She then snuggled close to Hilbert and fell asleep.

**Library**

**Day 2: 5:15 PM **

[Raven leaves]

Soon enough, Hilbert began to wake up. He gave Leaf a pat to wake her up. She began to stir, but then was sent wide awake in reaction to something. The library was slightly shaking. Elf Hilda and both regular Alfurs were clinging to each other for dear life on the pages of an open book. Angel Alfur was trying to keep his ghost self still as the ground shook.

"What…?" Hilbert was still groggy. Soon the rumbling grew and Wood Giant Hilda appeared outside. The other Hildas were still nearby, it seemed she was only the second to wake up. He moved to head outside and was followed by Adult David and David. Hilbert waved at her.

"Hey, wood giant," Hilbert said.

"Hi..." The giant waved back, "what… what happened-?"

"Thank goodness!" Angel Alfur floats up to the giant, having teleported when the others had left. "You're okay!"

"Yeah, we are!" The Giant smiled.

"'We are? It's just you, isn't it?" Angel Alfur smiles sweetly. "No injuries at all?"

"Well, I just feel like I can't move for a few moments, and I hear voices, nothing too bad, actually."

"Hearing voices is probably not okay, considering… I think we're dealing with marras here, as you thought. What are they saying to you?"

"I only remember 'I'm coming for you!' and 'You are going to regret that!'... Basic stuff, I guess."

"...That's not good at all. Or basic. Come on," The angel lifts up a small golden crossbow defensively, scoffing lightly at the Wood Giant's word choices.

"If that marra comes here, I'll be sure to take care of it."

"That won't work. That crossbow is not going to do anything to the marra."

"You think so?" Angel Alfur tilts his head, not offended in the least, but more concerned. This Hilda was very blunt. "Maybe not, and I might be small, but these are heavenly arrows. Anything demonic that they touch is… well, violently obliterated. It might not work in this universe, but I'd say it's worth a shot. I just don't know if my power alone is enough."

"Well, you can actually try when something happens, but I don't think it will do anything."

"It's clear we're going to need help from an adult who isn't David," Hilbert says.

"Hey I'm right here!" Adult David says.

"We're going to have to go talk to my librarian in the Everse world. Angel Alfur, can you spread the word amongst the Fridas and Alfurs?" Hilbert asks. The Angelf nods, teleporting back into the building to do as he was requested. "Davids, let's go back inside and see if we can wake Hilda up before the mirror opens at six. I'd like to have one Hilda along besides the elf one. No offense, sweetie." Hilbert looked to the elf on adult David's shoulder. Elf Hilda sticks her tiny tongue out at Hilbert.

"Fine, but Dad says I'm not _that _obnoxious… right?"

"Right, absolutely not, no, not even a little, totally not being sarcastic," her Alfur responds quickly and flatly, briefly glancing to the left.

**Library - Inside**

**Day 2: 5:44 PM**

"Great news!" Angel Alfur flies out with the other Alfurs and Fridas not far behind him.

"I've managed to wake up the Hilda from this universe! She just needs a few minutes to adjust and then she'll be ready to come with us."

Hilbert checked the clock. "About time, too," he said. "We only have sixteen minutes left before the mirror opens."

"Have I really been out that long?" Hilda steps into the hall. "And we're using the mirror?" She was a bit confused.

"I don't think we have an option. We need a librarian. This one has been out since this morning, and Tired Hilda and her David are in bad shape," Hilbert said.

"What about watching the Hildas? And what if a new Hilda shows up?" Hilda was visibly concerned.

"Adult David and your David are staying. Plus this is the longest we've gone without a new doppelganger showing up, so hopefully there's one or less left," Hilbert said as he checked the clock once more. "Great… fourteen minutes left.. If we're planning on going to my world, we had better hurry."

"Then let's go!" Hilda shouted.

"Wood Giant, make it happen!" Hilbert instructed.

"_Please_," Angel Alfur enunciated, giving Hilbert a slight glare. The group loaded up, leaving their unconscious friends and the David's behind. The angel glances down at his android counterpart, holding one arm outwards. He didn't seem very put off by the robot and his lack of a natural soul, probably too overwhelmed by the other things happening to tell or even care about the difference.

"Come on."

**Hilda's Apartment**

**Day 2: 5:58 PM**

[Librarian, David, Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Adult David, Adult Hilda, and Lt. Hilda leave]

[Johanna enters]

The giant came sliding to a stop and Hilda's home passed by them. Johanna was putting a tarp down next to the hole in the wall.

"Oh, so you are finally here." Johanna was already nervous about the giant's return.

"Hey what happened to your house?" The Great Raven asked.

"The giant did a _little_ damage to it…" Johanna explained. "Also, David's mom called while you were away. I explained the situation to her. I suppose we should meet tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Hilda said. Hilbert got off and through the window and ran to the mirror.

"Hey, Alice!" He called through the mirror. "Let us through!"

"'Us?'" A voice responded.

"You'll see. Just put your… hand or whatever, on the mirror when 6AM hits."

"On it!" As soon as the clock hit 6AM, the mirror began rippling. Soon followed by it flashing into a bright light.

"On the count of 3, we will pass through the mirror, single file. Ready, guys?"

Everyone else nodded while they were getting off the giant. "One… two…" Hilbert counted. "Three!" Hilbert jumped into the light and vanished with Leaf following behind. Everyone else also followed.

[Everyone but Johanna and Wood Giant Hilda leave]

"Well, I suppose it's just you and me now," Johanna concluded. "Giant… Hilda..."

**The Realm Between**

**-:- xM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New Frida, Angelf Alfur, Android Alfur]

Everyone flew through the rift, but some of them haven't experienced it before. Everyone besides Hilda and Hilbert were screaming, since obviously they have never traveled into the Everse world before. Hilda just shrugged. Unbeknownst to them, something was watching them...

To be continued...


	6. The Snap

**Chapter VI: The Snap**

**[Everse World] Hilbert's Apartment**

**Local Day 2: 6:01 AM**

[Alice]

Alice listened to the mirror, surprised to hear screaming.

"That doesn't sound like Hilda," she said to herself.

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New Frida, Angelf Alfur, and Android Alfur enter]

Suddenly the mirror started rippling as the screams grew louder and louder. Hilda and Hilbert exited the mirror with grace, both acting like they'd stuck the landing to a stunt, shortly followed by New Frida sliding out on her face. The elves were all on her back as if she were a surfboard. The Deerfoxes, were followed by the original Frida, who landed much more gracefully. Twig and Leaf were checking to see if New Frida had survived the trip.

"Frida? Two Fridas?" Alice said, visibly disturbed. New Frida slowly got herself up, holding her head in her hands.

"I need a minute," said New Frida, muffled.

"Oh, okay… you four brought a lot of elves with you too. At least… I think that one is an elf." She pointed at Angel Alfur.

"Alice, we need to catch you up on a lot, and then go to the library," Hilbert said, picking up his elf companion. Hilda and Hilbert told her of the dopplegangers, Hilda's librarian's affliction, and the blast at the anomaly.

"So there are a bunch of Hildas in the other world, all asleep. You guys don't know what's going on, and you don't know if it's going to stop?" Alice asks.

"That's the gist of it, anyway," Hilda says.

"Elf Mum!" Elf Hilda suddenly jumps from New Frida and into Alice's arms.

"Sorry, she's excitable." Elf Hilda's Alfur was a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Alice says sarcastically. "Let's get to the library then!" Alice reached into her pocket that elf Hilda wasn't blocking, and pulled out her reading glasses. Hilbert quickly called ahead to wake up Freddie and Dana. As the group exited the apartment, New Frida stopped to marvel at this new world.

"Wow.."

"Wow indeed! Look at all of the colors.. and the layout of this world is completely different!" Android Alfur was marveling this strange new reality as well, his LED spinning a bright yellow.

"Does a version of this place exist in my world too?" New Frida asked.

"I suppose if the mirror exists there, or something like it," Hilbert said. "C'mon, we'll be here for a while, and we need to get to the library."

New Frida immediately turned the wrong direction and began walking.

"Frida…" Hilda said, pointing towards the eversed library.

"Whoops…"

**[Everse World] Library**

**Local Day 2: 6:30 AM**

[Everse Librarian enters]

Hilbert and his group had reached the library before Dana and Freddie. They sprinted into the building to find the librarian.

"Librarian, are you here?" The librarian came out of the secret room, immediately seeing both Fridas

"Oh no. What have you done this time, Hilbert?" He asked.

"I can explain."

Hilbert explained to the librarian about the doppelgangers and the blast. The librarian was impressed.

"Why do you kids always show up after you cause the explosion?" The librarian looked tired. "I'm most interested in what happened to girl-me though. She used magic and then just went catatonic? And this Angelf thing says that the same thing happened to the Hildas when you decided to touch the Anomaly?" He quickly ran back to the hidden section on magic. "Are you familiar with curses?" He asks.

"Maybe?" Hilbert says.

"Like the time I got turned into a Deerfox hybrid?" Hilda asks. "Also, there's a cursed Hilda that is an elf, too." Elf Hilda waves at the Librarian. "Come to think of it, she was re-cursed when she arrived in my world after having been cured, also my librarian said that the curse was absent from her blood- same thing for deerfox me."

"To me it sounds like something has damaged the magic within your world, Hilda. The very rules of magic have changed it seems. The easiest answer is just not to use magic."

"What if we have to?" Hilda asks.

"You risk ending up like that multicolored David person you mentioned," he said grimly. "I'd like to cross the mirror and try to purify your librarian when the time comes. We should try to do some research, and get comfortable while we wait for the mirror to re-open."

**[Normal World] An Empty Lot - Trolberg**

**Day 2: 8:05 PM**

[Teen Hilda, Teen David, Teen Frida, Grown Twig, Alternate Kelly, Teen Trevor, Randall, and Alternate Alfur enter]

With a thump, the group met the ground.

"Why do I always land on my ass?!" David was rolling in the dirt.

"David, I'm sorry, but look!" The boy with blond hair was the first to his feet.

"Hey, this isn't Junes!" shouted Hilda. "How'd we get here?"

"Everyone, get to your feet!" The blond haired boy said.

"Do you think we're still in the TV World?" Frida asked.

"Only one way to find out. Try summoning a Persona, Randall," David said. Randall stepped to the front of the group. He made a fist and motioned into his pose.

"Persona!" He announced, but no Persona came forth.

"That never gets less awkward when it happens," David said.

"You know, instead of looking like an idiot, there is another way to check," Kelly said. She jumped up and began floating. "Look, I'm a Marra again. This isn't the TV World."

She scoffed.

"Alright, we need to split up and figure out where we are. Everyone has their CBs?" The group flashed their radios for Randall. "Okay, David with me, Frida with Trevor, Hilda with Alfur and Twig, and Kelly can cover the air," Randall directed.

"Yes, sir!" The teens said as they split off into their groups.

**[Everse World] Library**

**Local Day 2: 7:04 AM**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Alice, Everse Librarian, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New Frida, Angelf Alfur, Android Alfur]

[Dana and Freddie enter]

While the group was searching for information, Dana and Freddie arrived on the scene.

"Wow," Freddie stopped in the doorway, as soon as she saw two Frida's sitting at one of the tables. New Frida looked up at Freddie. She got up and approached him.

"So this is what I'd look like as a boy?" She commented, sizing her male doppelganger up.

"Hilbert! What's going on here?" Dana yelled for her friend, only to be greeted by a discomforting number of stares.

"This will be a little tough to explain," Hilbert groaned. "This version of you is not only from the Everse world, as in, Hilda's world, but she's also from a different dimension entirely. A version where Hilda's mum died, as well as a few other things I would not like to mention."

"Oh no!" Freddie paused for a second. "And what about all of these elves?"

"Mostly copies of Alfur, except that one, she's a cursed elf Hilda." Hilbert pointed at the blue haired elf. Elf Hilda waved at Freddie.

"I like your hair!" she shouts at an unreasonably loud volume.

"Uhh… Thanks, I didn't knew elves could scream that loudly." He turned to Hilbert. "I take it there's more of them in Hilda's world?"

"Yes, and it's pretty dire. We decided to try and interact with the anomaly and we may have seriously injured a Hilda or two. Not to mention New David," Hilbert said.

"Why would you interact with the anomaly?!" Freddie was angry and terrified.

"We didn't think we had a choice! It was New David's idea anyway!" Hilbert argued.

"Wait, what happened to New David?" Dana asked, scared.

"Same fate as the other Hildas. Except, his hair has started turning red, like-"

"You can't mean…" Dana trailed off.

"I'm afraid so. Not to mention, one of the Hilda doppelgangers said there's a Marra involved in all this.."

"A marra?!" Dana screamed.

"Well, there's no way of knowing for sure." Hilbert concluded

"Angelves have a more refined sense of sight than humans. I saw traces of a marra attack on that David," Angel Alfur comments.

"I can tell because my world's marra magic is the color of the way you feel when your essence is being ripped from your body and set to be skewered on the sun for all eternity."

"Uh... it sounds bad either way, Hilbert. We'll be happy to help, but please… let's not mess with the anomaly anymore?" Freddie asks.

"Please," Dana adds. Hilbert began pondering intensely.

Near The Anomaly

**Day 2: 8:45PM**

[Teen Hilda, Summoner Twig, Summoner Alfur]

"Is that what you were talking about, Alfur?" Teen Hilda pointed at the Anomaly.

"Yes, although I can't summon Astria, I sensed this the moment we got here. Let's call the others," Navigator Alfur said. Teen Hilda pulled out the radio, and it greeted her with a screech. The sound startled her so much she threw the radio down.

"I don't like this one bit,"Teen Hilda said.

"We need to get closer, Hilda," Teen Hilda groaned and carried her Alfur to the point where the Anomaly began pushing her away.

"Hilda! I get it now!"

"What?"

"Whatever is going on here, it's the same energy as the TV World!" Her Alfur was excited.

"So it's like… another dimension?" She asked.

"More like a separate plane of reality," Alfur pointed out.

"Is it safe?"

"There is something I really don't like… There's a presence within it. It feels… sinister," Alfur shuddered. Twig the Deerfox was whimpering behind them.

"Alright, let's double back towards where my apartment should be. Hopefully, the radio starts working, or we run across Kelly."

**Over Trolberg**

**Day 2 9:00 PM**

[Summoner Kelly]

[Teen David, Teen Frida, Teen Trevor, and Randall are on radio]

Kelly returned to her normal form and pulled out her radio.

"Guys, I'm sure of it now." She let off the talk button.

"What, exactly?" David responded.

"It's the exact layout of Trolberg, except maybe five or six years ago."

"Did we time travel through the TV World somehow?" Trevor asked.

"I doubt that's possible, but who knows?" Frida answered. "What do you think, Alfur?" The line went dead. "Come in, Hilda, Alfur?" Nothing.

"That's bad. We need to try and find them. Any ideas where they might be, Kelly?" Randall asked.

"There are three things that strike me as odd from up here. There's a bright light near the wall, southwest entrance. There's a large tree in the middle of the residential area, and a lot of lights on at the library for late night. I'm closest to the library, I'll go there." Kelly released the button.

"David and I are near the school. Where are you, Frida and Trevor?"

"You're closer to the wall than us, we'll take the tree," Frida responded.

"Sounds good, guys. I'll be at the library within a few minutes." Kelly put the radio back in her pocket and returned to wisp form, heading for the library.

**The Library**

**Day 2: 9:03 PM **

It came to her as a surprise to find so many Hildas (not to mention New David and Ghost Alfur) still lying unconscious alongside the librarian herself.

"...What the hell?" Kelly had her face pressed against the window. She picked up her radio.

"Guys, there's something weird going on. There's a bunch of people who look like Hilda, and a kid who looks like David, and an older guy who... also looks like David."

"What do you mean there's other mes?" David asked.

"I mean what I said, dammit! The older one is... sorta hot."

"Are you saying I'm not?" David asked.

"As far as I know, Randall is the only one here who's ever picked up a Marra. So, no."

"Please. Don't mention Euryale," Randall stammered.

"Can we focus? Kelly, you have to go in," Frida said, annoyed.

[David and Adult David enter]

[The Librarian, Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Adult Hilda, and Lt. Hilda enter, but are unconscious]

"Is somebody there?" One of the David lookalikes called out as the young adult woman who looked like Hilda was starting to stir.

"Cover blown, guys, gotta hang the radio up!" Kelly clicked off the radio and moved from the window. As she snuck away, she began listening into the conversations.

"I thought I heard something up there," David said. Adult David stood up and began looking around, until he noticed Adult Hilda waking up.

[Adult Hilda wakes up]

"Ung… where am I?" She mumbled.

"It's a long story, babe." As Adult David talked, Kelly slipped into the library through the lock in the door.

"It's night already? How long was I out?"

"About eight hours-"

"I think there's a Marra in here!" David interrupted. "I keep seeing the green glow of a Marra wisp in the corners of my eyes." David and his adult counterpart suddenly are alert, on either side of adult Hilda.

"Come on out, Marra," David called out. Kelly reformed behind a bookcase and pulled out her radio, clicking SOS into it before shutting it off.

"Why do you have such good vision, kid?" Kelly held up her hands as she emerged.

"Are you the Marra that's been messing with all these kids? And knocked out half of them?" Adult David was putting forward his best bravado.

"What are you on?" Kelly asked.

"Wait. Isn't this OUR Kelly?" David asked.

"What do you mean 'our'?" Summoner Kelly asked.

"Like… from this Trolberg?" David said.

"This isn't the real Trolberg!" Kelly's eyes filled with green in anger. "This Trolberg doesn't have Junes, or all the wall construction. Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"David?"

"I'm… also David. I'm not from this Trolberg either," Adult David explained. "Hilda over here and I are from, like, 12 years in the future."

"I'm not believing you for a second."

"But it's true," David protested.

"It's 1994, right?" Kelly said.

"The year? No, not here," David said.

"How do I know this isn't just the TV World then?"

"TV world? Never heard of that," David replied. "Though I have heard of the Everse and Reverse World before."

"What the hell?" Kelly finally lowered her guard

"Language!" Adult David scolded.

"Man, if only Frida were here. She'd know what to do…" David sighed. "Here we go again."

"Can I go call my friends?" Kelly asks. David shrugs

"Wait. She's a Marra, David," Adult David says. "Remember what the Giant said?"

"Did the giant tell you about this?" Kelly reaches behind her, producing a gun.

"Aah!" David shrieked.

"What the?!" Adult David yelled. Adult Hilda covered her mouth.

"Until I know otherwise, you are shadows and could easily kill me. I'm bringing Alfur and Astria here," Kelly continues under her breath. "If we can find them." She walks away from the group.

"Alright she's definitely not the normal Kelly," Adult David said.

"She definitely isn't! Why would a spirit need a gun?!" Adult Hilda shrieked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," David replied. "I think it's safe to say that this wasn't the best time for everyone to enter the Everse World."

"Our mistake was messing with the anomaly," Adult David said.

"That reminds me! When the Anomaly blasted us! I remember this wave of energy… it ran through our hands, like we were being electrocuted." Adult Hilda showed her hand had marks on it to match her description. "I hope it's not permanent."

Kelly turned on her radio. "Everyone, find Hilda, and meet me at the Library."

**The Anomaly**

**Day 2: 9:20 PM**

[David, Adult David, The Librarian, Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, Adult Hilda, and Lt. Hilda leave]

"Got it, Kelly. We've got our own situation here for now, though." Teen David was approaching the soft glow of the Anomaly. His radio suddenly screeched and shut off.

"That's probably what happened to Hilda," Randall said as he threw his radio back, to avoid the Anomaly damaging it.

"So what do you make of it, Randall?" Teen David said.

"This is more Alfur's thing," he responded.

"You're supposed to be the leader, you know," Teen David said.

"Alright, fine, let's get closer." Randall inched upon the Anomaly, until Teen David called to him.

"Randall, come back!"

"What?" Randall turned around, seeing his David seemingly struggling against an invisible force.

"David, now isn't the time to play." Randall went to pull his friend forward, only to find that he couldn't pull Teen David closer to the light. "What?"

"I told you, I can't get closer," Teen David said. "Go on." Randall began advancing on the Anomaly, until he was within inches. Randall reached out and energy began coming off of the Anomaly. He pulled his hand back.

"This feels like the first time I tried to touch the TV," He said, looking at his hand pulsating. "I wonder…" He suddenly took a strong pose.

"Orpheus!" Randall was engulfed in blue flames as Orpheus briefly took form before returning to static.

"Dude," Teen David said. He took his pose as Randall had. "Valkyrie!" David was left standing with no effect. "Why are you so cool?"

"Maybe it's the power of the Wildcard?" Randall said. "Either way, Kelly was right, we need to regroup. Where do you think Hilda would go?"

"Her old house, maybe?" David said.

"Well, if nothing else, we'll run into Trevor and Frida," Randall said, as they left the Anomaly behind them.

**Trolberg Residential Area**

**Day 2 9:40 PM**

"Hilda! Frida! Trevor!" Teen David yelled.

"We have a radio for that, David. You'll wake up the Shadows, if they are here too." Randall said.

"Sorry." Teen David took his word for it and looked around. But there was no sign of any shadows anywhere.

[Trevor and co. enter]

"Hey. Someone call my name?" A younger voice called out.

A startled Teen David pulled out his knife and Randall's short sword. Randall stared at him and the sword.

"Was that in your pants again?" Randall asked.

"What?" Teen David asked, irritated. "Just take the damn sword."

"Is that a sword? A real sword?" It was Trevor and his pals.

"Yes. We bought it at the metalworker's shop." Randall said.

"Metalworker's shop? I don't know of any metalworker's shop in town," the short rebel replied.

"Wait. Is your name Trevor?" Teen David asks.

"Yeah, what of it, weirdo?" Trevor answers.

"I see the resemblance now," Randall says sarcastically.

"What's you guys' deal?" The girl rebel began.

"Randall, we need to meet Kelly. Let's just run," David whispers. The two enter an all out sprint, not knowing they were being followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trevor called out.

"Randall, let's split up. Whoever he doesn't follow goes straight to Kelly," David yelled before taking a hard right. Trevor kept straight, remaining on Randall's tail.

"Wait. Where's he going?" The tall rebel pointed out.

"He's too far ahead already, let's stick with Trevor and the blond one!" The short rebel said.

**Outside Hilda's House**

**Day 2: 10:03PM**

[Teen Frida and Teen Trevor]

[Randall and Kelly are in Radio Contact]

[Trevor and co. exit]

"Trevor, pick up! I think we might have an imposter situation on our hands." Randall tried to hail Trevor over the radio without luck.

[Wood Giant Hilda enters]

Upon approaching the apartment, Trevor was met with a large sleeping giant that seemed to resemble Hilda, but in child form. "What the hell? Randall, I gotta go." Teen Trevor put down his radio, eyeing up the Giant, trying to wake her.

"Trevor, you moron! Don't wake it up!" Teen Frida said.

"Frida!" Teen Hilda's voice rang out from down the street.

[Teen Hilda, Summoner Twig, and Summoner Alfur enter]

"What? Helda? Is that you?" Frida looked up and saw the Great Raven had been sitting on the Giant's shoulder. The Giant was also now awake.

[Raven enters]

"We're doomed," Teen Frida said as Teen Hilda ran down the street and hugged her.

[Johanna enters]

"What's going on out here-?" Johanna stopped as she opened the window. The group was now exchanging confused stares in silence.

"Are you… Hilda?" Johanna asked the short blue haired teenager.

"Uhhh… maybe?"

"And are you Frida?" She pointed at the taller girl.

"Yeah…"

"But you don't look like David…" She pointed at Teen Trevor.

"I'd like to think I'm cooler than David," he said.

"You look like my mum, but a few years younger," Teen Hilda said.

"That's funny, because you look a few years older," Johanna said. "Are you guys part of the Hilda doppelgangers that have been appearing lately?"

"Clones? Of me?" Teen Hilda came forth.

"Yes, like her." Johanna pointed at the Giant

"Are you me?" Teen Hilda asked.

"Well, no, but actually, yes," the giant replied, rubbing her eyes.

"And there's more?" Teen Hilda asks.

"Yes. There's at least 6 or 7 of them, plus my Hilda, who belongs here," Johanna said.

"Where are the rest?"

"Well, a few of them went through the Eversing Mirror," Johanna said. Teen Hilda proceeded to her home's door. It was locked, but the key for her house opened it. She walked into see her startled younger mum.

"Did your key just open my door?"

"Yeah, it's the key to my apartment," Teen Hilda said. "What's the Eversing Mirror?" Johanna lead her to her room, or at least what it used to look like, and pointed at a mirror.

"Well long story short, it's a mirror that transports whoever touches it to an alternate version of Trolberg. But it only works at 6PM." Teen Hilda reached out and touched the mirror. To everyone's shock, her hand went straight through it! She retracted.

"Well, I thought it only worked once a day," Johanna said as the teenaged Trevor and Frida came into the room. "Is it safe to go through it by the way?" Johanna asked.

"Well," Summoner Alfur emerged from Hilda's hair. "It looks as safe as any other portal we've gone through."

"Oh, Hi… older Alfur," Johanna said.

"I'm going," Hilda suddenly jumped into the mirror, taking her Alfur with her. Summoner Twig jumped into the room and through the mirror as well.

"Crap! She took Alfur with her! Why does she always jump into things?!" Teen Frida was livid.

"I'm going after her. Trevor, go find Kelly and Randall!" Teen Frida grabbed her nose as if she was diving into a pool and jumped through the mirror.

[Teen Hilda, Summoner Twig, Summoner Alfur, and Teen Frida exit through the mirror]

"Shit," Teen Trevor ran to where Hilda's window normally was, and yelled up to the Giant.

"You're Hilda, right? Help me find my friends!"

"I can't get through that mirror, I'm way too big."

"No, I need to find my other friends here, Randall and Kelly! And David... I suppose."

"Then hop on."

"Anyone left, Randall, Kelly, David? I'm on my way to the library. On a wooden giant. Hilda and Frida are gone, as well as Alfur and Twig." Trevor clicked his radio.

"What do you mean, gone!?" Summoner Kelly yelled.

"Hilda jumped through a portal she found without thinking. Frida followed."

"That… sounds like her," Randall said, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" Teen Trevor asked.

"Yeah. I'm just being chased. By Trevor." Randall gasped for air.

"What do you mean chased by Trevor?!" Teen Trevor exclaimed. "I'm nowhere near you!"

"Shadows, maybe? He's a younger you!" Randall said.

"We can't do anything now. Trevor, come to the library. Randall, lose other Trevor and meet us here. Also where's David?" Kelly said.

"His radio died! He should be almost to your position, Kelly," Randall was choking out the words.

**(Everse World) Hilbert's House **

**Day 2 10:10AM (local)**

[Teen Hilda, Summoner Twig, Summoner Alfur, and Teen Frida enter, but…]

Teen Hilda collapsed onto the floor after jumping through the mirror. Twig appeared shortly after, but something was different.

"Twig!? What the hell? Why are you blue!?" The Deerfox now had a soft blue coat instead of the usual white.

"Wait. What's wrong with my voice?" Teen Hilda stood up and looked at the mirror, jumping back at the image she saw. She looked like a boy now, her flowing hair now a buzzcut, her skirt replaced by cargo shorts. "I AM A BOY?!" Just then Teen Frida slid through the mirror, face first.

"Wow Frida, that mirror did not give you a good makeover," Teen Hilda jabbed.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Teen Frida stood up. "Why do I sound like this?"

"The portal turned us into dudes, Frida," Teen Hilda said.

"Whaa...?" Teen Frida now stood even taller over Hilda, her hair now in dreadlocks, but her clothes relatively unchanged. "Hey, Hilda, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Teen Frida asked.

"Is it, bring Trevor through the mirror?" Teen Hilda asks.

"Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking." The two both laugh.

"Wait! Where's Alfur?" Teen Hilda suddenly remembered the elf had followed her.

"Oh! Sorry!" The elf waved to them. "I was distracted by my new, uh… body."

"Alfur you barely look any different. You just got some more hair," Teen Hilda said.

"I certainly _feel _different. That's the thing," The eversed Elf replied.

"Is it me or does the sky seem different?" The former girls look out of the window at the new world around them.

"So we're literally in a mirrored version of the world we just left," Summoner Alfur said.

"Hey! What's going on here?" What looked like a male version of Johanna burst into the room.

"Oh no. Look, I don't know what's going on here but if you're after Hilbert, he's at the library with all his friends and clones. Please, just go." The man left the room, defeated.

"...Huh. I guess we should… head to the library, then," Teen Hilda scratches her head in confusion.

"If we're in a mirror dimension, the library must be in the opposite direction from where we knew it was in our own," Summoner Alfur comments, noting how the door was on the opposite side of the room.

"That might be the case. Let's check it out," Teen Frida leaves the bedroom with Teen Hilda and Alfur in tow, sneaking past Johanna's seemingly exhausted male counterpart, who was sitting with his head on the kitchen table, an empty cup of what was once coffee beside him.

**Everse Library**

**Day 2: 10:12 AM (local)**

[Hilda, Twig, Alfur, Frida, Hilbert, Leaf, Alice, Freddie, Dana, Everse Librarian, Elf Hilda, Dad Alfur, New Frida, Angelf Alfur, Android Alfur]

The glow surrounding Angel Alfur flickers as he rises up in surprise, his calm mood quickly deteriorating.

"There's another Hilda here… she came through the mirror, but she…" he looks mildly confused.

"Wait. The mirror can't open right now. Unless she somehow knows the manual activation clause," Hilbert said.

"...Never mind. If we see her, you'll know. Though I don't think that's supposed to happen…"

"What is it? What happened to her?" Elf Hilda asks, eyes wide.

"According to my radar, she's headed here now," Angel Alfur answers, "you'll see for yourself. It's a... 'surprise'."

[M-Teen Hilda, F-Summoner Twig, M-Teen Frida, F-Summoner Alfur enter]

A few minutes later two figures and an adult Deerfox slid into the Library.

"Wow, they're really fast," Hilbert said. "Wh… You said it was a 'Hilda', correct? Why does it look like a 'Hilbert'?"

"I'm not an it, kid," Teen Hilda grumbled. "And I'm her, not you." She pointed at Hilda.

"There's your surprise," Angel Alfur whispers to Elf Hilda, whose little eyes twinkled with interest.

"Ohhh…"

"But how are you a guy?" Hilbert said.

"We walked through the mirror and woke up as dudes, new hair, clothes, all of it." Teen Hilda said. "Well, our Alfur is a girl now." Summoner Alfur popped out of Teen Hilda's shirt pocket and waved. Angel Alfur's face suddenly darkens. He slowly lifts up his crossbow, his expression as serious as a statue would look. A golden aura surrounds him.

"You're all... surrounded by something dark… I'm not certain what it is, as it's something I haven't seen, but if you're corrupted by demonic power, I have no reason to be merciful."

The two teens had already pulled out their pocket knives.

"Careful, that thing is as strong as any Shadow we've fought!" Summoner Alfur said.

"You're calling another version of yourself a thing," Elf Hilda states bluntly.

"He's made his intentions clear. Hilda, whatever was blocking our powers on the other side of the mirror isn't here. We might be able to summon our Personas!" Summoner Alfur stepped down from his Hilda's shirt. "Make space, I'm going to try and summon Astria." He walked forward, entering his pose. "Astria!" But no Persona came forth. "That should've worked!"

"There is no reason to fight-" Elf Hilda's Alfur starts, but Elf Hilda is bouncing up and down.

"I wanted to see the really cool astral thing!" She pouts.

"And, I gotta see the angel you kicking butt!"

"Hilbert, should we stop them?" Hilda whispers.

"No, when has Angel Alfur been wrong?" Hilbert answers back. Angel Alfur forms a shield around everyone else.

"Angels are not perfect. If I've made a mistake, I will atone for it. But this is raw, demonic energy that is foreign to me, and having Hilda being a victim of that is something I cannot accept."

Unfurling his wings, he draws back a gleaming arrow on his crossbow, eyes glowing white.

"I know you're another me, but I must do it…"

He releases the crossbow, sending the arrow straight to Summoner Alfur. It pierces the unprepared elf through the heart. He falls to his knees and the room goes silent. Then blue flames begin erupting from summoner Alfur's wounds. The miasma grows, consuming him.

"Alfur! Summon Astria!" Teen Hilda suddenly shouts.

"Persona!" Summoner Alfur's scream echoes through the library as a blinding light fills the room. When it's settled, an indescribable blue metallic figure stands behind him. Summoner Alfur, injuries healed, climbs into the figure's head. "Your move, Angel."

Elf Hilda is thrilled, while her Alfur is questioning everything that happened in his life to get him to this ridiculous point.

Angel Alfur takes a deep breath, lowering his arrows and forming a ball of light in both arms. He lets it grow to the size of one of the library's large bookshelves before throwing it at the Persona. The ball hit Astria as she moved into a defensive stance. The creature began looking like the static on a TV.

"Girls! Astria isn't made for taking hits! We need a fighting Persona! The lethal injury is what brought her out!" Summoner Alfur's voice sounded like he was talking into a microphone.

"Alfur, scan him, I'll cover you!" Teen Hilda stepped forward.

"Wait, Hilda, what are you doing?" Teen Frida yelled.

"Something stupid!" Teen Hilda turned her knife on herself, poking her neck and drawing a drop of blood. "Alfur, if this doesn't work, I'm haunting you." The girl pulled the knife across her neck, releasing ethereal blue fire from her wound. She began screaming, the fire exiting her mouth. "H…" She choked. "Hanuman!" Teen Hilda erupted as the Persona Hanuman came forth.

Angel Alfur's serious expression turns to one of absolute horror at Teen Hilda's recklessness with the knife at her throat. He nearly falls over from the shock, but lifts himself back up, returning to his fighting stance, wings open and foreboding.

"Hilda," he whispers, voice soft and concerned, quite different from his expression.

"I don't want to fight you. But I suppose at this point, I don't have a choice. I'm going to liberate you from the darkness. I'll take away all of the pain that it gave you. That's my job, after all."

All the while, everyone in the Library was panicking and evacuating, except the Librarian, who stood in awe, scrawling words in a notebook. Despite the angel's use of a protective barrier, they could still see everything.

"Alfur, scan it for weaknesses." Lights began emitting from Astria, all focusing on Angel Alfur. "Your mistake is assuming I'm in pain. I chose this power, and it chose me!" Teen Hilda pointed at the Angel. "Agidyne!" A circle of fire erupted from the library floor consuming the Angel.

Angel Alfur responds quickly, the tongues of flame licking at his wings as he wraps them around himself in order to teleport. He reappears behind the Persona.

"It's a shame how all of these alternate universes show me all the ways that I might have gone wrong. You're not my Hilda, but you're still Hilda. What my job is, is to make all the Hildas happy, even if they're not the one I know. And letting you be corrupted by demonic energy is not what I want you to find joy in… in my universe, it takes you over completely!" The angel unleashes another orb of light at the Persona, his glowing eyes shedding equally bright tears. Where they fall, flowers inexplicably sprout through the cracks in the floor. "I don't want to lose you! There might be another Hilda that's been corrupted, and that's devastating enough!" He continues to fling multiple angelic attacks at the being.

Hanuman parrys the first attack, deflecting it through a window of the library, before being blown back by the volley, taking teen Hilda with it. Hanuman smashed through one of the library's columns, causing part of the ceiling to collapse. The Persona was barely holding it's form, Teen Hilda unable to return to her feet. The angel flies down to her, sighing. His eyes stop glowing as he shifts back into his normal, more casual form. Softly resting his head against her hand for a moment, he starts whispering something incoherent. Where he had touched began to glow and it spread, slowly healing her wounds.

"Girls! It's weak to dark skills! Use dark skills!" Summoner Alfur screamed.

"The only one here who can use that kind of skill is Twig!" Frida said. The Deerfox looked up at her, before jumping up and snatching her knife. Twig bit down on it, releasing blood and ethereal fire from its mouth. Twig let out a large howl, bringing forth the most terrifyingly large Persona to be summoned yet.

"Did that Deerfox just summon Cerberus?!" The Librarian yelled excitedly. Twig growled and Cerberus moved toward Angel Alfur. Suddenly a pentagram of light appeared around the Angel, and he was surrounded by demonic arms pinning him to the floor.

"Hilda! He's down! Go for the final blow!" Summoner Alfur yelled. Hilda stood up and readied herself to stab the Angel for the final blow. Elf Hilda is screeching with disdain now, rather than happiness. Angel Alfur gives Teen Hilda a soft smile, as if being pinned down by demons wasn't the worst thing he was experiencing. He looked almost peaceful, dissonant serenity coloring his simple features. He would probably be able to overcome this obstacle if he'd remained in his own universe. Had he a reason to, he could have turned them to dust. But here, his powers were weakened to the point that the darkness had defeated him.

"You grew up to be really beautiful." Teen Hilda faltered for a second.

"What do we do?" Hilbert yelled.

"What my other self did, something stupid." Hilda ran and jumped between the Angel and Persona summoner. "Neither of you are meant to die in this world!" She screamed. "He has his own Hilda to return to and she's got friends and probably family!" At Hilda's words, Teen Hilda lowered her knife, recalling Hanuman. "Angel Alfur, don't just attack people, especially ones you can't beat. Maybe things are different in their world," Hilda continues.

"Angels are not perfect. That title belongs to one being alone. I said before that if I was mistaken that I would atone. Hilda," the angel looks up at Teen Hilda with a warm expression, "that… demon… it isn't hurting you at all?"

"It's a Persona. A manifestation of my true inner self, and inner power. We're just trying to solve our friend's murder. I nearly died, myself," Teen Hilda said. "Although, normally we just have to yell Persona to summon it."

"You're not a demon," Angel Alfur murmurs, more so to himself, "you're a lovely girl with a big heart and a virtuous spirit." He reaches out, wrapping her in both wings as best as he could with the demon hands still gripping him.

"Twig, Alfur, it's okay." She gestured her friends to recall their Personas, freeing Angel Alfur and hugging him back. The angel's faded glow gradually returns to him, holding Teen Hilda in his wings.

"I won't stand in the way of you finding happiness. You're doing your best in your own universe. I should know that. Just don't do that knife thing in front of me ever again. If I weren't an angel, I would have had a heart attack." He looks at his Summoner self. "And I humbly apologize for shooting you… myself… directly in the heart. Those arrows are meant to destroy demonic energy. That must've burned."

"I mean, I had Twig try to drag you to Hell. We're even," Summoner Alfur said. Angel Alfur chuckles weakly, before gazing at the mess made from the fight. Closing his eyes, he presses his nonexistent hands together and they flash with a white light. With that, the library seems to almost move backward in time as if it were repairing itself; like nothing had been destroyed at all.

"I began this, so now it shall end by my command."

"You don't have to talk like that," Elf Hilda's Alfur comments.

"I like sounding professional," The angel answers.

**Outside Library**

**Day 2: 10:35PM**

[David, The Librarian, Summoner Kelly, Adult David, Adult Hilda]

[Tired Hilda, New David, Ghost Alfur, Deerfox Hilda, and Lt. Hilda are still unconscious]

A rumbling could be heard coming from down the street.

"Do you think they are already coming back on the Giant?" David asked. The two adults and David went out onto the street to see Wood Giant Hilda approaching. Summoner Kelly joined them.

[Raven, Teen Trevor, and Wood Giant Hilda enter]

"Trevor!" She yelled. The teen waved from on top of the Giant as the Great Raven circled above them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, lightning struck and an incredibly loud thunderclap echoed through Trolberg.

"What was that?" Teen Trevor asked.

"It struck the Anomaly!" The Great Raven yelled. "It almost looked like there was a pair of green eyes in it, for a second." As they all watched the sky, inside the library, New David opened his eyes. They glowed bright green.

"Let's do this," he said in a voice that did not belong to him. Suddenly, New David, started floating, his pupils turned completely to green, all of his hair became red, his voice was different, and his hands started to produce green fire. New David took to the air, his eyes bright green. He floated over the unconscious Hildas.

"That's actually a few less than I'd like to see trapped," he mumbled. Suddenly he heard a noise from the doors. "Wouldn't want everyone to know about my trump card yet!" New David fell to the floor face first.

"David?! What's happening?!" David cried.

"I… I have no idea. I feel like I blacked out or something," New David said.

"That must've been from the blast. But are you okay? There's almost none of your original hair color left. It's almost all red except for Hilda's blue streak," David said, worried. New David walked over to the librarians desk, taking her mirror. The red streak in his hair was considerably larger than before.

"That can't be good... but please catch me up on what's happened."

End Of Act One

To Be Continued in **Into the Hildaverse - Act Two: Strangers in a Familiar Land**


End file.
